What is true love, Draco?
by Allison Marie Malfoy-Black
Summary: Porque le diste todo, casi hasta tu vida, pero el no lo valoró... Para celebrar los cumpleaños del mes de julio...
1. Chapter 1

Bueno, doy inicio a la festividad por el cumpleaños de Ines Marval, Ceci Rivero y su servidora... van a ser varios capítulos, espero les guste...

Besos a mis hermanas... este es un regalo de cumple para las tres... espero les guste...

Disclaimer: Nada es mio, solo la historia... todo lo demás es de JK...

**Vivan los Sly!**

_Enjoy!_

**-PROLOGO-**

La bruja busco la mirada gris, intentando conectar con ella para saber que si estaba escuchándola, pero era en vano. Los ojos grises, antaño tan brillantes como la plata, mostraban un turbio color, reflejo de los dolorosos sentimientos que le atravesaban el cuerpo como dagas ardiendo. Las oscuras ojeras que adornaban el aún más pálido rostro le conferían un aspecto cadavérico, casi como el de un ínferi. Su cuerpo, que si bien había sido siempre esbelto y fibroso, mostraba una delgadez insana, producto de no recibir alimento desde hacía varios días ya.

Su mente estaba clavada en aquel lejano momento en que Harry le descubrió la red de mentiras a su alrededor… en que sin piedad le confesó que llevaba un buen tiempo viéndose a sus espaldas con Wood… en ese momento su alma comenzó a morir poco a poco, hasta que quedo solamente la carcasa vacía que mostraba a la gente.

Volvió en si cuando sintió a la bruja removerle bruscamente. La miró con los profundos ojos quemando de dolor y ella, a pesar de ser una perra desalmada, sintió como el corazón se le desquebrajaba un poco y el nudo en su garganta apretaba con fuerza. Le arropo entre sus brazos mientras ella se mordía los labios para no soltar un sollozo, estaban solos los dos, pero sabía que no le haría ningún bien a Draco escucharla llorar por su causa.

El rubio cerro los ojos, sintiéndose profundamente cansado como hace mucho tiempo no se sentía. Hacía casi dos meses que no veía a sus hijos, pero no era porque no quisiera, si bien los había buscado constantemente, sino porque se habían ido de vacaciones junto a su ex marido y su nuevo esposo, y solamente se había dado cuenta de ello por el profeta y por una escueta nota que le había llegado por lechuza.

Sintió el dolor nuevamente abrirse paso desde su interior, inundando sus ojos una vez más y agarrotándole la garganta de tal modo que apenas podía respirar. Nunca se había sentido tan miserable, ni siquiera cuando su vida y la de sus padres pendían de un hilo y no sabía si iban a sobrevivir a la guerra. Pensó en sus padres, en su exilio en Suiza y el poco trato que habían tenido con sus hijos, otra culpa suya, se dijo, pues había hecho caso a Harry cuando le dijo que los niños necesitaban quedarse cerca de su entorno conocido. Que tonto había sido, se dijo, pues Harry quería quedarse en Londres única y exclusivamente para seguir su romance con Wood.

-¿Cómo?-contesto, no había escuchado la pregunta que Pansy le hacía.

-¿Cuánto tiempo estarán fuera?-

Draco se encogió de hombros, sintiéndose un poco más miserable. Harry había pedido todas las vacaciones acumuladas que nunca se había tomado, pretextando en su tiempo que el ser Jefe de Aurores no le permitía dejar mucho de lado sus responsabilidades. Y Draco entonces se había comido las ganas de acudir a algún centro turístico con su esposo y solamente se había permitido unas pequeñas vacaciones junto a sus hijos, pero solo.

-Draco…-

-No Pansy-

-Pero Draco, lo necesitas… tienes que salir de esto… tienes… ¡Maldita sea! ¡Tienes que alejarte de esa casa, de esos recuerdos que no dejan de atormentarte!-

Era cierto, él lo sabía. Pero no había querido abandonar su hogar, donde había sido tan feliz… tan engañado. Había esperado que sus hijos lo extrañaran y quisieran volver con él, pero sabía que Wood estaba haciendo todo lo posible por ganárselos… y para que se hacia el tonto, si ya lo había hecho. No solamente le había arrebatado el amor de su marido, sino que también le había quitado a sus hijos… pero eso solamente era culpa suya, porque no hizo nada por detenerle. Hizo oídos sordos a todo el que le dijo lo que estaba pasando, y estas fueron las consecuencias.

Y entonces James… y Albus…

-Por favor Draco, date una oportunidad… dale una oportunidad…-

Sacudió la cabeza ante sus palabras, quien lo hubiera pensado de Pansy, ella siempre tan Slytherin y había caído bajo el encanto de un Gryffindor, del menos Gryffindor de ellos, algo que nunca había hecho con Harry…

Cerro una vez más los ojos, sintiéndose desfallecer, pero entonces… entonces en su interior, esa razón para seguir viviendo se removió y le inundó de calor las entrañas, deslizándose por su pecho y calentándole suavemente el alma. Se secó las lágrimas y con aquella testarudez que siempre le había caracterizado, clavo sus ojos en los de su amiga y con una pequeña sonrisa finalmente acepto su propuesta.

-Está bien, hagámoslo-

Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Pansy sonrió feliz.

* * *

Bueno, aqui esta el prólogo... espero les haya gustado...

Gracias mil por leer...


	2. Chapter 2

Bien, este es el primer capitulo de esta historia que no ha dejado de rondar mi mente... espero no me maten por ello...

Disclaimer: Nada es mio, solo la historia, la idea me la dio una niña de la cual no recuerdo el nombre... pero que sepa que le agradezco infinitamente porque no he podido dormir a gusto desde ese dia (sin sarcasmo)... Ah! si... los personajes y demás es de JK...

**Vivan los Sly!**

_Enjoy!_

**-VOLVERTE A VER-**

Neville Longbottom había sido siempre un niño muy callado. Regordete y tímido, nunca había destacado en nada hasta que no entro en el ED y su confianza fue creciendo a pasos agigantados hasta convertirse el mismo en un héroe de guerra, enfrentándose a Voldemort y matando al último Horrocrux, Nagini. Después, todo había fluido con suavidad para él, pues ahora el mundo lo conocía y las brujas y magos prácticamente caían a sus pies, pues de ese niño gordito e inocentón no quedaba nada.

A sus 38 años, Neville era un hombre hecho y derecho, de espaldas anchas y cintura estrecha, con músculos bien definidos y un rostro que había perdido toda suavidad infantil para dar paso a líneas duras y masculinas, con unos ojos verde titanio que hechizaban a cualquiera. Se había convertido pues, en un mago muy atractivo.

Neville se había dado cuenta con el tiempo que no le iban las chicas cuando, en una fiesta del ministerio varios años después de la guerra, se había quedado prendado de un mago rubio extremadamente hermoso. El aliento había huido de sí cuando se había visto reflejado en los claros ojos del mago, quien sin embargo miraban embelesados y completamente enamorados al otro mago que se encontraba a su lado.

El corazón le había dado un vuelco y se dio cuenta de que acababa de caer enamorado de quien siempre consideró su peor enemigo, quien siempre lo despreció y por quien ahora sabía siempre había sentido "algo", y a quien sin embargo, con el tiempo se había transformado en el esposo de uno de sus mejores amigos: Harry Potter.

Trató de disimular el hecho de que cada gesto, mirada o sonrisa del mago rubio frente a él no le ponía el corazón a mil, sobre todo porque no quería que Harry se diera cuenta, pero se le hacía una empresa completamente inútil pues no podía evitar quedarse mirando la elegancia y sensualidad nata impresa en cada uno de sus movimientos. Se maldijo por caer en sus redes y se apartó de ellos el resto de la noche. Después, cada vez que coincidía con el matrimonio Potter-Malfoy trataba de mantener las distancias y evitaba con mucho esfuerzo no quedarse mirándolo como un imbécil.

Había tratado de asfixiar ese sentimiento dentro de él saliendo con otros magos, a veces con muggles, pero eso solamente terminaba en un calentón que lo dejaba insatisfecho pues cada que estaba con uno de ellos, solo podía imaginar el pálido y delgado cuerpo retorciéndose de placer debajo suyo, mirándole con esos ojos plata completamente oscurecidos de pasión, gimiendo y mordiéndose los labios rosas dejándolos completamente enrojecidos e hinchados. Entonces terminaba corriéndose con una fuerza descomunal, mordiéndose los labios hasta sangrar para no gritar el nombre del mago rubio.

Y entonces llegó el pequeño James.

Y Neville supo que jamás tendría una oportunidad. Por eso, en cuanto la celebración por el nacimiento del pequeño maguito había pasado, empacó las pertenencias más necesarias y salió rumbo a España, buscando perderse en el perfecto clima de las Islas Canarias, decidiéndose por La Gomera, donde se enamoró del Parque Nacional Garajonay y se quedó a vivir entre la espesa vegetación. Compró un amplio espacio de tierra y ahí construyó una cómoda y acogedora casita, anexada a un más que respetable por no decir enorme vivero donde comenzó a cultivar una de sus pasiones más grandes en la vida: la herbología.

Conoció a Walter Pendergrass, un americano de su edad quien compartía su pasión por las plantas y comenzaron a hablar sobre fundar una distribuidora de plantas medicinales. Mientras desarrollaban la idea, nació Albus Potter-Malfoy. Y entonces, pausó esa faceta de su vida y se propuso levantar la empresa de sus sueños, para así ayudar a curar a la gente enferma, algo que sentía les debía a sus padres.

Dejó de pensar en Draco durante el día, aunque por las noches, en la soledad de su cuarto, su cuerpo vibrara de pasión recordando la piel cremosa y los ojos grises del hombre que le había robado el pensamiento.

Y el tiempo siguió su curso… hasta ese día.

Se había quedado repentinamente paralizado con el periódico en una mano y la taza de café a medio camino hacia sus labios, completamente incrédulo ante lo que estaba leyendo. Sus ojos se pasearon con avidez por el papel, bebiendo con ansiedad las palabras que comenzaban a arrojar sobre él una esperanza que no sabía que estaba necesitando, y una parte de él, esa que había escondido hacía mucho tiempo en lo más recóndito de su interior, esa que le decía que tendría que haber luchado por Draco, comenzó a desperezarse e interesarse por el rubio mago, inesperada y recientemente divorciado.

Cuando leyó los pormenores de la noticia no pudo menos que tildar de idiota a Harry, pues le parecía completamente una estupidez que hubiera alejado de si a esa criatura que bebía los vientos y solo veía por sus ojos, por uno de los tipos más promiscuos del mundo mágico. No es que no apreciara al antiguo guardián de Gryffindor, pero sabía reconocer que le encantaba montar pollas del mismo modo que montaba escobas, y siempre, siempre, era una distinta.

Ambas lo eran.

No pudo imaginar que habría visto en el jugador que no hubiera tenido su hermoso esposo, y pensó que de haber sido él el elegido por Draco, jamás le hubiera dejado. Una furia ciega y espesa le recorrió las venas al imaginar las burlas de todo el mundo mágico, el cual nunca había perdonado a Draco por el simple hecho de ser un Malfoy.

Pero más que eso, imaginarlo deprimido, tal vez llorando a mares por la traición del esposo al que él sabía amaba con todas sus fuerzas, además de saber que este pedía el divorcio para casarse con el jugador, y no contento con eso, llevarse con él a sus hijos, le produjo tal sentimiento de aborrecimiento hacia el Hombre-que-vivió que la vista se le nubló y las manos le temblaron, mientras su magia, salvaje y profundamente enojada, derribaba a su alrededor cuanto objeto estuviera a su paso, lamiéndolos como el agua del mar lame las playas con su oleaje.

Respiró lentamente, tratando de calmarse, lográndolo apenas mientras su mente comenzaba a despejarse y una idea comenzaba a germinar dentro de su cabeza. Sonrió maliciosamente. Quien lo viera nunca hubiera imaginado que, como tantos años atrás a Harry Potter, el Sombrero seleccionador estuvo a punto de mandarlo a Slytherin, pero su fuerte necedad, el temor a su abuela y la angustiosa negativa le ganaron que finalmente lo mandaran a Gryffindor.

Mientras llamaba a su elfina doméstica, pensó que era tiempo de hacer una visita a ciudad natal, y quien sabe, en una de esas, conseguiría calmar de una vez todos sus deseos…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ya no sabía cuántos vasos de Fire whiskey llevaba consumidos, solo sabía que todo le daba vueltas y que después del segundo, el dolor dentro de su pecho se había ido mitigando lentamente, dejándole el corazón sumido en un sopor agradable, que adormecía todas sus desgracias, aletargando no solamente su cuerpo, si no su alma consumida por el desamor.

Aún podía recordar las hirientes palabras de James, reprochándole no sé qué cosas sobre haberle dejado en mal frente a la gente al mostrarse como la "víctima" sobre lo que había pasado entre su padre y el. Las palabras que habían brotado de los labios de su hijo mayor se le habían ido clavando en el pecho como esquirlas envenenadas, destrozándole aún más lo poco que le quedaba de corazón, humillándole aún más con el hecho de haberle pedido a Wood que lo llevara directamente a la que había sido su casa para restregarle en el rostro lo mucho que ahora lo odiaba y que nunca querría regresar a su lado.

Pero fueron sus últimas palabras lo que le dieron el tiro de gracia.

_-Flash back-_

_-James, ¡Cálmate hijo por favor!-_

_-¡No! ¡Te odio! ¡Ojalá no fueras mi padre! ¡Ojalá mi padre fuera Oliver! ¡Qué bueno que papá se dio cuenta finalmente quien eres y te dejó! ¡Fue lo mejor que pudo haber hecho en la vida!-_

_-¡James, no!-_

_La sangre se le congeló en las venas mientras luchaba con todas sus fuerzas por evitar que las lágrimas corrieran por sus mejillas, haciendo uso de toda su educación Malfoy logró apenas contenerlas, sintiendo el rostro enrojecer de vergüenza mientras sentía la satisfacción emanar de Oliver Wood, quien estaba muy ufano burlándose de él._

_-¡Papá!-_

_-¡¿Cómo te atreves a hablarle así a tu papi?! ¡Discúlpate ahora mismo!-_

_-¡No! ¡Se lo merece! ¡No es más que un asqueroso Mortífago…!-_

_La bofetada resonó por la amplia estancia, haciendo eco junto a las fuertes respiraciones de los magos. Draco clavo los ojos heridos en su ex esposo, mientras los ojos marrones de su hijo mayor, observaban durante algunos momentos a su padre, profundamente dolidos, clavándose en el rostro de su padre rubio, diciéndole con estos cuánto le odiaban._

_-¡Te odio! ¡Ojalá estuvieras muerto! ¡No quiero volver a verte en mi vida!-gritó el menor mientras caminaba hacia la chimenea, gritando la dirección de su nueva casa y perdiéndose en medio de un remolino de hollín verde._

_-Draco… yo… lo siento…-_

_-Vete-dijo el rubio, apenas conteniéndose._

_-Harry, es mejor que nos vayamos-dijo Wood._

_El moreno clavo sus ojos enfurecidos en su actual pareja, mientras este se encogía de hombros y se daba media vuelta caminando hacia la chimenea. Harry estiro su brazo, tratando de tocar a Draco y reconfortarlo, pero el rubio intuyó el gesto y caminó dos pasos hacia atrás, huyendo de su contacto._

_-Draco… lo siento…-_

_-Vete Potter… por favor-dijo, casi vencido._

_El moreno solamente le dirigió una larga mirada, antes de caminar hacia la chimenea donde lo esperaba su ahora esposo, perdiéndose ambos entre las llamas hacia su hogar. Apenas se hubieron retirado, las rodillas del rubio se doblaron sin fuerzas, cayendo al suelo en medio de desgarradores sollozos. Se abrazó a sí mismo, llorando con todas sus fuerzas, sintiendo como el pecho se le abría, tratando de pegarlo y evitar la dolorosa abertura por donde sangraba su corazón destrozado. Lloró hasta que se cansó, quedando desmayado en el suelo._

_-Fin de Flash back-_

Después, un par de días más tarde, al llegar a su casa se dio cuenta de que Albus había ido presuroso a llevarse sus cosas, pues su armario y su cuarto al completo se hallaban completamente desordenados, y entonces si su corazón se rompió definitivamente y el torrente de lágrimas se había desbordado de sus ojos. Lo único que había atinado a hacer fue apoderarse de varias botellas que tenía en el despacho, encerrarse en su cuarto y terminar con todas ellas mientras veía una fotografía mágica donde aparecía el con toda su familia, con sus hijos aun pequeños, quienes le miraban amorosos y su ex esposo, quien le abrazaba y le besaba con amor.

-¿Porque Harry? ¿En qué momento dejaste de amarme? ¿Qué te hice para que me hicieras esto?-

Es lo que llevaba preguntándose desde hace varios días, sin conocer la respuesta. Cogió el vaso de Whiskey, llevándoselo a los labios, mientras se lo terminaba de un solo trago.

-Otro-dijo al camarero, quien a pesar de verlo ahogado de borracho aún continuaba sirviéndole.

-Malfoy- escucho de improviso.

Volteo el rostro, clavando los ojos empañados y desenfocados en la figura esbelta de un hombre que no podía reconocer. Recorrió con curiosidad sus facciones, deteniéndose en los ojos verdes titanio que lo miraban fijamente.

-Lonot… Lomtot… Longbottom… ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Tú también vienes a burlarte de mí? Solamente eso me faltaba-

-No Malfoy, solamente que te vi y quise saber cómo estabas-

-Maravillosamente, ¿No lo ves?-dijo, levantándose un poco y abriendo los brazos para mostrar el cuerpo esbelto aún, cubierto solamente por una camisa que en algún tiempo debió ser blanca y unos pantalones oscuros llenos de misteriosas manchas.

-Sería mejor que dejases de tomar…-

-¡Déjame en paz! ¿Quién te crees?-

-No me creo nadie, pero ya estás muy tomado y es mejor que te vayas a casa…-

-¿A casa? Yo no tengo casa… hace mucho tiempo que no…-sollozo.

Neville sintió su corazón desgarrarse pero no dijo nada, solamente lo tomo entre sus brazos y con un poco de dificultad lo sacó de ese bar de mala muerte donde el rubio había ido a caer. Apenas dio unos pasos el rubio cayó desmayado entre sus brazos, haciéndole casi caer de bruces junto con él. Respiró hondo durante algunos segundos, se concentró y los apareció a ambos en el departamento que había alquilado unos días atrás.

* * *

¿Se nota que me gusta hacer sufrir a Draco?... espero que no porque esa no es mi intencion... no mucha...

Gracias mil por leer...


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno, solo diré... que no se porque, pero el lemmon se me resiste un poco, espero que no este tan precipitado... solo cumplo el deseo del pequeño Neville... ya lo necesitaba...

Gracias por la recepcion, es un placer seguir escribiendo, aunque me tardo un poquito, disculpen...

Besos a mis hermanas... las amo... a todas...

Disclaimer: Nada es mio como ya dije, solo la historia... todo lo demas es de JK...

**Vivan los Sly!**

_Enjoy!_

**EL DESEO DE MI CORAZÓN**

Se apareció directamente en su habitación, depositando al mago en su propia cama, desvistiéndolo con magia y levitándolo con suavidad hacia la ducha, a fin de darle un baño y quitarle el olor a alcohol que impregnaba su ropa y piel. Trato de no mirarlo demasiado, pues no quería faltarle al respeto de ese modo, pero la visión de la pálida y suave piel le hizo flaquear. Cuando lo depositó dentro de la bañera llena de agua espumosa, cogió la esponja y comenzó a tallar con lentitud y suavemente, más que tallar lo que hacía era acariciar la prístina piel, completamente limpia, sin ninguna impureza que pudiera arruinar la perfección.

No supo cómo, pero de un momento a otro ya se encontraba acariciando a conciencia la tersa piel, más suave y delicada que la seda. Se preguntó cuál sería su sabor y sin darse cuenta como, su lengua ya se encontraba a centímetros de la piel del hombro, chupando y lamiendo hacia la clavícula, degustando el sabor a limpio y aspirando el aroma a lavanda, perfume francés y su propio aroma masculino. Gimió quedamente al enterrar la nariz en la suavidad de la cabellera rubia. Cuando levanto la mirada, casi se va de espaldas.

Los grises ojos lo miraban con curiosidad, aun turbios, pero no parecían asustados. La respiración se le aceleró, y mientras las mejillas se le enrojecían furiosamente, y la saliva se le atoraba en la garganta, se maldijo mentalmente por ser tan estúpido. Pensó que el rubio se pondría de pie gritando que era un pervertido, que lo había llevado para violarlo o algo así, tal vez lo golpearía o lo maldeciría hasta el final de los tiempos, y él creía que se lo merecía.

Pero Draco no hizo ninguna de esas cosas.

El rubio estiró la mano hacia él, sujetándolo de las solapas de la camisa, jalándolo hacia sí y haciéndolo caer dentro de la bañera junto con él, para apresar sus labios a continuación en el beso más hambriento y ardiente que le hubieran dado en toda su vida. El sorpresivo ataque no dejo reaccionar a Neville, quien había caído cuan largo era sobre la humanidad de un Draco Malfoy muy desnudo, y se daba cuenta, por la dureza que se clavaba contra su muslo, muy caliente.

La lengua de Draco pidió permiso para entrar en la húmeda cavidad de Neville, cosa que este le concedió de inmediato, arrasando la suavidad de la propia con su calor, dándole a probar su sabor tan deseado desde hacía tanto tiempo. Mientras el rubio saqueaba la boca del castaño, sus pálidas manos se paseaban por su espalda, enredándose en el antes pulcro cabello, despeinándolo aún más si cabe, para después bajar con cierto grado de desesperación y comenzar a jalar la camisa empapada, buscando revelar la morena piel. La camisa de Neville salió volando hacia un rincón, mientras el beso terminaba bruscamente, ambos jadeando por la necesidad de oxígeno, sus ojos buscándose, plata contra verde, oscurecidos y empañados por la pasión.

Draco paseo las manos por sus brazos ligeramente velludos, sintiendo los músculos fuertes tensarse bajo sus manos, la piel si bien no tan suave como la suya, si lo era, y ante la mirada incrédula del ex Gryffindor, acercó su boca hasta su pecho, sacando la lengua para probar su piel, deslizándola hacia uno de los oscuros pezones, chupándolo y dejándolo rodar entre los dientes mientras el otro era atendido por sus dedos, arrancándole un gemido que más parecía aullido, suerte que estaban completamente solos.

Neville boqueaba de necesidad, tratando de llevar oxígeno a sus pulmones, aspirando el aroma mezclado que emanaba del cuerpo del rubio, mientras Draco se perdía en las caricias que le estaba proporcionando a su ahora pronto a ser amante, sintiendo como su cuerpo era más que receptivo a sus caricias y se estremecía frente a él, temblando de deseo. Separó lo justo los labios de la piel canela para murmurar:

-Dime que no eres pasivo-dijo, gimiendo mientras sus manos trataban de abrir sus vaqueros.

Neville gimió y entonces se dispuso a demostrarle al ex Slytherin que él de pasivo no tenía nada. Lo levanto en brazos, llevándolos a ambos hacia la cama, sin importarle dejar un rastro de agua, ni mojar las sábanas de la misma que escurría de sus cuerpos empapados. Lo lanzó con algo de brusquedad, mientras se deshacía de la ropa húmeda, clavando los ojos en el pálido y desnudo cuerpo, cuyo dueño había comenzado a bombear su erección en cuanto el propio quedo completamente desnudo. Se paró en toda su gloria frente a su rubia obsesión, mientras se dejaba recorrer por los ansiosos ojos grises, dejándole deleitarse con la vista ofrecida.

Draco sintió que perdía el aliento. El ex Gryffindor había dejado de ser un niñito regordete y tontorrón para convertirse en 1.80 metros de músculo puro y duro, piel bronceada y ligeramente velluda, abultada en los sitios correctos. Casi ronroneo cuando observo su miembro alzarse glorioso entre sus piernas, la base envuelta en una mata de vello oscuro, completamente erecto y rezumando líquido pre seminal. Se relamió glorioso ante la vista y tuvo que contener una mueca de dolor cuando su mente le envió sin querer la imagen de otro Gryffindor desnudo, obligándolo a hacer comparaciones, pero sujetó a tiempo los molestos pensamientos y se abandonó al tacto de esas manos grandes y calientes que comenzaron a reverenciar su cuerpo como si fuera lo más sagrado que pudiera tener en la vida.

Los labios de Neville se apoderaron de los sonrosados botones que se erguían erizados en el pecho pálido y lampiño del rubio, mordisqueándolos y chupándolos con fruición, primero uno y después el otro. Las enormes manos del castaño se paseaban por toda la piel que encontraban a su paso, arrasándola y estremeciéndola con su tacto calloso, mientras la boca enrojecida e hinchada soltaba jadeos y gemidos necesitados.

Draco echo la cabeza hacia atrás cuando los labios de Neville chuparon su nuez, dándole espacio a la traviesa lengua que lamía con gula cada centímetro dispuesto, dejando un camino de saliva hacia su pequeña orejita, mordiendo y chupando el lóbulo, arrancándole más y más gemidos. La mente de Draco se hallaba completamente embotada, si bien el alcohol aún estaba en su sistema, era perfectamente consciente de que se estaba dejando caer en los brazos del que fuera uno de los mejores amigos de su ex esposo. El pensamiento le arrancó una mueca de molestia, pero cuando el ex Gryffindor chupó con fuerza uno de los huesos de su cadera, su mente se licúo a la par de su cuerpo y, soltando un sollozo que en cualquier otro momento le hubiera parecido denigrante, se abandonó a las manos, labios y cuerpo que lo adoraban como lo más preciado del mundo, como el tesoro más valioso de todo el universo.

El castaño se relamió los labios cuando observo el líquido pre seminal emanando de la pequeña abertura. Se inclinó hacia la cabeza del pene, que ya comenzaba a verse amoratada, lamiendo lentamente con toda la lengua desde la base, hasta terminar en la punta llorosa, recogiendo con la lengua su premio. Draco gimió cuando Neville se introdujo su miembro en la boca, pero gritó cuando sintió la cabeza de su pene chocar contra la garganta del castaño, arqueándose de pura necesidad mientras enterraba sus pálidos y largos dedos en el enredado cabello castaño. Clavó sus ojos empañados en los ahora oscuros ojos color verde titanio, que le miraban con tanta adoración que el poco aliento que sus jadeos conseguían llevar a sus pulmones se le atascó en la garganta. Nunca alguien lo había visto de esa manera, ni siquiera Harry.

Neville siguió bombeando el pene de Draco dentro de su boca, mientras sus manos rodaban entre sus dedos el saco ligeramente velludo, frotando con lentitud el perineo, volviendo loco al mago rubio, quien se retorcía como una verdadera serpiente. Neville atrajo su varita con un _accio _susurrado, lanzando un hechizo lubricante sobre sus dedos y su propia polla. Mientras continuaba lamiendo y succionando la de Draco, él comenzó a mover su dedo índice alrededor de la fruncida entrada, mientras bombeaba un poco su propio pene, preparándose para lo que venía, pues quería estar al cien por ciento y no deseaba decepcionar a su rubio amante. El pensamiento le hizo sonreír, pues nunca hubiera pensado que pudiera estar en esa situación, y por Merlín que iba a aprovecharla bien.

Introdujo su dedo en la apertura, sintiendo el calor que lo envolvía y la estrechez que lo apretaba, casi succionándolo. Gimió con ansiedad, mientras clavaba sus ojos en los oscuros pozos color tormenta, quienes le urgían a continuar con lo que hacía. Continuó moviendo su dedo, tratando de ensanchar el orificio, mientras agregaba otro más y comenzaba a moverlos en forma de tijera, metiéndolos y sacándolos una y otra vez, tratando de tocar el punto dulce dentro de su amante, que le arrancó un aullido salvaje.

Un dedo más se unió a los dos primeros, y después Draco se follaba contra los tres, arqueándose con desespero, moviendo las caderas al encuentro de los dedos que lo torturaban tan deliciosamente. El rubio frunció el ceño y soltó un gruñido de desaprobación cuando los dedos dejaron su entrada durante algunos segundos, pero suspiró de satisfacción cuando éstos fueron sustituidos por otra cosa mucho más grande, que luchaba por abrirse paso en su interior a pesar de la dilatación.

Draco trató de relajar su cuerpo, consciente de que tenía que hacerlo para que la penetración fuera más fácil. Se estremeció de placer cuando el pene de Neville hizo su camino hacia su interior, ganándose a pulso cada centímetro, deteniéndose solo cuando sus sacos chocaron contra las nalgas del rubio. Sus ojos se conectaron durante algunos segundos, en los cuales el castaño se quedó completamente quieto, disfrutando de la sensación de estar acunado en el interior del hombre que amaba. Draco jadeaba, buscando el aliento que sus pulmones le exigían, perdiéndose en los ojos oscuros que lo miraban con tanto amor y devoción, que hicieron que su corazón temblara de necesidad.

Neville comenzó a moverse en su interior, saliéndose hasta que solamente la punta roma estaba en su interior, y entrando de golpe hasta que sus pelotas chocaban contra las pálidas nalgas. Los gemidos de ambos habían alcanzado cotas altísimas, acallados un poco por la boca del castaño que succionaba los labios de Draco como si quisiera absorberle el alma, bebiéndose sus gemidos. Draco se abrazó a Neville con las piernas alrededor de sus caderas y los brazos sujetándose de sus anchos hombros, los dedos clavándose en la suave piel y dejando marcas rojizas en forma de medias lunas.

-Más… ¡ah!-

El rubio lanzo la cabeza hacia atrás, un grito ahogado en su garganta cuando la punta del pene de Neville encontró su glándula, frotándola en cada embestida. Sentía el orgasmo arremolinarse en sus pelotas, viajando hacia su pene como un géiser, mientras las palabras se atoraban en su garganta.

-Ya… ya estoy…-gimió.

-Córrete… córrete para mí, mi amor…-gimió Neville con los ojos bien abiertos, tratando de ver el preciso momento en que su amor llegaba al orgasmo.

Draco se vino entre sus cuerpos, cerrando los ojos y lanzando un grito que reverbero en la amplitud de la habitación, mientras se apretaba alrededor del pene de Neville, estrangulando la dura carne, lanzando a su vez al castaño al orgasmo más avasallador y maravilloso que hubiera tenido jamás. Sus cuerpos se estremecieron con fuerza, sintiendo escalofríos recorrerles la piel, mientras las oleadas de placer seguían lamiendo sus cuerpos.

Draco dejó caer brazos y piernas contra la cama, completamente cansado después de la intensa actividad. Neville alcanzo a echarse a un lado antes de colapsar sobre Draco. Alargo los brazos hacia el cuerpo del rubio, atrayéndolo hacia si en un abrazo apretado, mientras besaba su frente y hacia un camino de besos hacia los hinchados labios. Draco se dejó hacer, sintiéndose repentinamente necesitado del amor de una pareja, y extrañamente en calma. Los ojos comenzaron a cerrársele del cansancio, pero sabía que tenían que hablar de lo que había pasado entre ellos.

-Neville…-

-Duerme, hablaremos mañana…-

-Vale…-murmuro somnoliento el rubio, dejándose ir hacia la inconsciencia.

Neville le robo un beso más, apretándolo contra su pecho, mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a rodar por sus mejillas. Sabía que tal vez esa sería la única vez que podría tenerlo entre sus brazos, pero a pesar del dolor, estaba agradecido de haberle tenido aunque fuera una única vez. Aunque, se dijo, tal vez tuviera una oportunidad. Y si fuera así, entonces lucharía por ella.

Y se quedó toda la noche despierto, mirando la pálida faz de su amor, con una sonrisa de feliz satisfacción, pensando y tramando la estrategia que tal vez le permitiría conservar a su lado al hermoso mago rubio que se arrebujaba aún más entre sus brazos…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cuando Draco abrió los ojos a la mañana siguiente, el dolor que comenzaba a perforarle la cabeza fue el menor de sus problemas. El sentir unos brazos extraños a su alrededor acunándolo fuertemente, el cuerpo obviamente masculino, grande y duro presionándose contra su espalda, y una más que importante erección clavándose entre sus nalgas lo hicieron ponerse tenso y casi saltar del susto. Solamente su educación Slytherin le ayudo a quedarse quieto, haciéndose el dormido, mirando a su alrededor por entre sus largas y pálidas pestañas, tratando de reconocer su entorno.

La decoración minimalista y completamente masculina no le dijo nada, pero el voltear el rostro lentamente para ver de reojo al hombre que se acurrucaba cada vez más cerca de él, le dijo todo. Y entonces las imágenes de lo ocurrido la noche anterior le golpearon la mente tan violentamente como una bludger loca.

-¡Ay Salazar bendito!-murmuro, cerrando los ojos y conteniéndose las ganas de correr hacia la pared más próxima y comenzar a dar de cabezazos como vil elfo doméstico.

"Ahora que hago" pensó.

Se deslizo lentamente de entre los brazos del otro hombre, moviéndose tan suavemente como si fuera una verdadera serpiente, hasta que estuvo completamente fuera del cerco cálido y fuerte que eran sus brazos. Se quedó de pie a un costado de la cama, mirando al mago como si fuera una aparición y pensando en que había estado pensando para meterse en la cama del mago dormido, sobre todo porque era uno de los mejores amigos de su esposo… ex esposo, se corrigió, haciendo una mueca de dolor.

Busco con la mirada su ropa, sin encontrarla a la vista, solamente dio con una enorme bata blanca, con la que envolvió su cuerpo desnudo. Mascullo un "accio", llamando su varita suavemente, la cual salió volando del que parecía ser el cuarto de baño, y se precipito hacia él, encontrando sus prendas aún húmedas en el suelo. Las seco con un par de hechizos, saliendo en el acto del baño, tratando de hacer el menor ruido para no despertar al ex Gryffindor, pero toda precaución fue innecesaria cuando a unos pasos de la puerta una voz lo hizo detenerse en seco.

-¿Draco? ¿A dónde vas?-

Con un suspiro derrotado, y apretando las manos en tensos puños, se dio la vuelta para admirar el cuerpo desnudo de Neville Longbottom, quien le miraba desde la cama, completamente confundido…

* * *

Bueno, espero no me matéis... nos vemos en el próximo...

Gracias mil por leer...


	4. Chapter 4

Bueno, se que no tengo ningún perdón, pero solo puedo decir en mi defensa que la culpa la tiene el dia por tener taaan pocas horas... en fin, espero les agrade este nuevo capitulo...

Saludos a mis hermanas... las tengo bien abandonadas... que sepan que las traigo aqui en la mente constantemente...

Disclaimer: Nada es mio, solo la historia... lo demas es de la Señora Rowling...

**Vivan los Sly!**

_Enjoy!_

**EL DIA DESPUES DE MAÑANA**

Sus ojos se clavaron en la imagen que le enviaba de regreso el espejo. Había perdido la palidez cetrina y unas manchas rosadas daban color a su rostro, sus ojos brillaban tanto como dos diamantes, y una semi sonrisa acariciaba los sonrosados labios. No se reconocía en la imagen que captaban sus ojos, pues hacia mucho que no se había visto de esa manera. Ya no recordaba la última vez que sus ojos habían brillado con tanta luz, ni la felicidad que emanaba su pecho, extendiéndose por sus extremidades.

Había sido bastante extraña la conversación que había tenido con Longbottom, más extraño aun que el hecho de haberse acostado con él, pero si tenía que ser sincero, hacía mucho tiempo que no se había sentido así, como si fuera una persona, como si en verdad fuera importante para alguien. Durante algunas horas pudo disfrutar de una especie de paz, donde sus dolores y problemas habían salido volando de su mente y pudo alcanzar a tocar el cielo con sus dedos, aunque efímeramente.

No había sido tanto el shock que había tenido al darse cuenta de que se había acostado con el ex Gryffindor, al menos no tanto como había pensado. Tenía que reconocer que el mago era bastante atractivo, un espécimen masculino muy deseable, y para nada había sido un sacrificio haber hecho el amor con él. Si bien nunca se había imaginado que el hombre tuviera un cuerpo de infarto, descubrir la dureza y al mismo tiempo la suavidad de ese cuerpo le había proporcionado horas de intenso placer como hacía mucho tiempo que no lo había sentido.

Sentirse nuevamente deseado, y más increíblemente, amado, era tan desconcertante, que aún no podía terminar de entender todo lo que él y Neville habían hablado varias horas atrás.

Flash Back-

Trago saliva mientras se cerraba la bata aun mas contra el cuerpo, tratando de esconder su desnudez del mago deliciosamente desnudo frente a sus ojos, mismos que iban de un lugar a otro sin descanso, buscando evitar fijarse mucho en la desnudez frente a si, fallando estrepitosamente cada dos por tres.

Sintió las mejillas calentársele furiosamente mientras notaba la mirada hambrienta del otro mago, pero algo cálido comenzó a crecer dentro de su pecho cuando un sentimiento largamente anhelado, aunque en otros ojos, brillo durante algunos segundos para él, escondiéndose cautelosamente segundos después cuando el hombre bajo la mirada avergonzado.

-Yo… no sé qué decir…- dijo el rubio.

-No digas nada. Se no estabas en tus cinco sentidos… y de haberlo estado, tu nunca…-

-Sshh…-dijo Draco, acercándose hacia Neville, y poniendo los dedos sobre sus labios, callándolo- no… no digas eso, yo…-suspiró- mira, diré esto solamente una vez, y si le dices a alguien lo negaré, ¿entiendes?-

Neville asintió lentamente sin despegar sus ojos de los preciosos ojos plateados del hermoso hombre frente a él.

-Eres un sueño Neville, sin exagerar, te has convertido en un hombre extraordinariamente bello, del que cualquier hombre o mujer estaría orgulloso de llamar suyo, y yo… no me arrepiento de lo que paso entre los dos. Me siento incomodo sí, porque nunca habría esperado que tú y yo terminaríamos así, pero… no me arrepiento de nada, fue una de las mejores noches que he tenido en mucho tiempo, te lo aseguro…-

Neville le dio una pequeñísima sonrisa, mientras asentía lentamente, su corazón latiendo desbocado dentro de su pecho, las mejillas calientes y rojas como manzanas.

-Sin embargo yo… no estoy buscando una relación, ni siquiera sé cómo avanzare el día de mañana…- su voz se perdió en un susurro, del mismo modo que sus ojos se perdían en el cielo azul que brillaba fuera de la ventana.

-Lo sé, y lo entiendo pero… Draco, yo solo… quisiera… quisiera una oportunidad… yo podría…-

-Shh… Neville, yo no… ahorita no… no puedo… duele-

-Lo sé, sé que lo sigues amando… pero yo podría, si tú quisieras yo…-

-No se… ahorita no sé nada, por favor no me atormentes…-

Neville se quedó callado, observando la manera en que el sol hacia brillar el pálido cabello, los hilos de plata refulgiendo contra el azul del cielo, dejándolo embelesado. Draco lo miro por primera vez, observando la manera en que sus ojos brillaban enamorados, y todo era por él. Suspiro, una extraña sensación abriéndose paso en su interior, haciéndole tomar una decisión.

-Fin de Flash Back-

Salió de su ensoñación cuando una lechuza común apareció sobre al alfeizar de su ventana, extendiéndole un pergamino anudado con una cinta roja. Le dio una golosina a la lechuza, y esta emprendió el vuelo segundos después. Draco abrió el pergamino, deslizando sus ojos por las letras escritas con tinta oscura. Palideció mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a deslizarse por sus mejillas.

Harry estaba avisándole que se llevaba a sus hijos. De vacaciones, con su nuevo esposo.

Avisándole, no pidiéndole permiso.

"_Malfoy:_

_Mi esposo Oliver y yo saldremos de vacaciones. Por supuesto los niños se van con nosotros, a petición de Mi esposo. No sé cuándo regresaremos, pero cuando lo hagamos, te lo haré saber._

_Sobre el permiso que tienes que firmar, Kingsley me firmo el documento, por lo que tu autorización no es necesaria._

_Sin otro particular,_

_Harry Potter_

_Auror Senior- Ministerio de Magia Ingles."_

Draco se tragó el sollozo que quiso salir de su garganta, la efímera felicidad que había sentido poco antes esfumándose como el aire. El dolor bajó sobre el como un manto, cubriéndolo lentamente de nuevo.

Dejo caer el pergamino al suelo, mientras caminaba lentamente hasta dejarse caer en el amplio sofá, aquel que no combinaba para nada, pero que había escogido junto a Harry y que habían estrenado por primera vez en un arrebato de pasión que los llevo a faltar a sus respectivos trabajos durante todo un fin de semana. Grito con rabia mientras lanzaba uno de los cojines, tirando y rompiendo un finísimo jarrón en el proceso.

Pero la rabia le duro muy poco, y la tristeza se asentó en su corazón, sollozos doloridos arrancados de su garganta. Clavo su mirada en la distancia, la mente en blanco mientras el corazón le sangraba en el pecho.

Así lo encontró Pansy horas después, con la mirada muerta perdida en la nada…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Harry suspiró, mientras miraba por la ventana a sus dos hijos, jugando entre ellos con las escobas que Oliver les había regalado recientemente. Ambos se veían felices, y solo por eso él sonrió levemente. Sintió una oleada de repentina amargura al recordar la manera en que James había gritado a su padre, la mirada profundamente herida de Draco clavada en el rostro de su primogénito, mientras éste le gritaba cuanto le odiaba. No le pasó desapercibida la mirada de satisfacción y triunfo de Oliver, y sabía que tenía que hablar con él al respecto, pero aún no había sido el momento oportuno para hacerlo.

Aun no sabía cómo había caído tan profundamente enamorado del mago mayor, tanto como para dejar a su legítimo esposo y quitarle a sus hijos sin importarle nada sobre el rubio. Cierto era que siempre había habido una atracción subyacente por su ex capitán, a quien siempre había admirado y en quien había pensado en un par de ocasiones mientras se hacía una paja, pero también era cierto que cuando conoció el verdadero Draco Malfoy, todo hombre a su alrededor había dejado de existir.

Su amor por Draco había nacido espontáneamente, después de una pelea particularmente sangrienta se habían sentado a hablar como dos jóvenes casi adultos a los que les era exigido demasiado por cada bando, dándose cuenta de que sus situaciones eran bastante similares, pues ambos estaban condenados por expectativas ajenas, señaladas desde antes de nacer. Se esperaba de ellos que fueran los líderes de toda una generación, cargando sobre sus hombros una responsabilidad que a veces les quedaba demasiado grande.

Conocer a Draco sin mascaras de por medio le hizo ver a un hombre que solamente quería ser el mismo, sin poses, sin máscaras, sin ideales aprendidos a fuerza de escucharlos a diario, con ideas propias formándose en su cabeza, eligiendo por el mismo el sino que deseaba caminar, sin presiones ni ataduras, solamente un hombre deseoso de ser el mismo. Había reconocido su inteligencia, su verdadero ingenio, un sentido del humor un poco amargo pero divertido. Con él, Harry había sido simplemente eso, simplemente Harry.

Y Draco le había dado eso. Le había dado la normalidad de ser solamente Harry, el amigo, el amante, el compañero, el esposo. Para él nunca había tenido una pose, porque sabía que Draco conocía sus errores y aciertos, sus defectos y virtudes, y no se asustaba por eso. Sabía que el rubio lo había amado así como era, el niño huérfano maltratado por sus parientes, el chico sobre cuya cabeza pendía una eterna amenaza de muerte, el héroe que no quería ser pero que los demás se empeñaban en ver, el hombre irreflexivo e inconsciente que saltaba al peligro a la menor provocación, esperando a caer de pie cual gato, el hombre lleno de equivocaciones que era cada día, cayendo en errores una y otra vez.

Y así había sido. Asistir a un partido, un saludo en las duchas, una invitación a tomar un trago y tres de estos después, se follaba al guardián del Puddlemere United de pie en uno de los cubículos del baño del bar muggle. Había regresado asqueado a su casa, sintiéndose profundamente culpable cuando llegó a su casa y su esposo lo esperaba despierto, dispuesto a servirle la cena si es que aún no había comido. Ese día no había podido ver a Draco a los ojos.

Días después, había contestado afirmativamente a una cita por lechuza, tratando de dejar en claro con Oliver que había sido cosa de una sola vez y que no se volvería a repetir, pero un par de tragos más tarde ya lo tenía con las piernas alrededor de la cintura mientras bombeaba en su interior, sus dientes clavados en su hombro, tratando de acallar los fuertes gemidos.

Fue así como comenzó a engañar a su esposo, primero a escondidas, luego, cuando la culpa fue demasiada y se sintió enamorado de Oliver, se convirtieron en casi exhibicionistas, sin importarles quien podía verlos e ir a decirle al engañado esposo. Pero ni así Draco le había mencionado nada, seguramente porque le amaba tanto que no creía en los chismes de la gente. Mientras tanto, Oliver comenzaba a presionarle para que le diera su lugar.

Y entonces había pedido consejo a quienes consideraba sus amigos: Ron y Hermione.

La mirada decepcionada de Hermione se había clavado en su corazón de forma dolorosa, pero lo que le había destrozado el pecho había sido Ron, mirándolo con incredulidad, como si no lo conociera. El hombre pelirrojo lo había mirado largamente, sin decir ni una palabra, hasta que se había puesto de pie y, de un momento a otro, había desaparecido por la red flu. Hasta el momento no había hablado con él, solamente unas escuetas palabras durante su boda.

Hermione había tratado de disimular la mirada de profunda decepción que había cruzado su mirada, pero aun así él la había visto. Ella le había aconsejado lo mejor que había podido, pero a cambio, le había dado uno de sus famosos sermones que le dejaron escociendo el alma. Finalmente había decidido seguir el consejo de Hermione. Había pensado las cosas y se había dado cuenta de que simplemente había dejado de sentir cosas por Draco. Las mismas cosas que ahora sentía por Oliver. Y entonces había tomado la decisión. Se arrepentía por cómo había manejado las cosas, pero ya estaba todo hecho.

Recordó a Draco, su fiel y amoroso Draco, mirándolo con los ojos anegados en llanto, mordiéndose los labios para evitar derramar las lágrimas que se asomaban ya al caer, la mirada herida. Harry hubiera querido que le gritara, que lo golpeara, que lo insultara como la escoria que era, tal como se sentía, pero de los labios del rubio solo había asomado una pregunta.

-¿Lo amas?-

Le respondió con toda la sinceridad que pudo, y en cuanto le dio la respuesta afirmativa, vio morir dentro de los ojos plateados al hombre que un día había sido, la carcasa endureciéndose, los pedazos contenidos gracias a la máscara Malfoy que hacia tantos años no veía.

Dejar la que había sido su casa no fue fácil, tantos años de recuerdos, de risas, alegrías, penas, llantos, discusiones y palabras de amor. Fue mirarse de pie en la entrada, la madera oscura frente a su rostro, fue saber que acababa de dar un paso que ya no podría regresar jamás, que había dejado los mejores años de su vida atrás, que ya no lo recuperaría.

Pero ver a Oliver, esperándolo en su nueva casa, la que Harry había comprado meses antes para convertirlo en su nidito de amor, le había borrado la angustia y el desasosiego, relegándolos a lo profundo de su mente. Meses después, cuando el escandalo era ya insoportable, su boda con Oliver vino a echar leña sobre el fuego.

Recordó también las duras palabras que le había dirigido Ron, justo después de que el ministro los hubiera declarado como esposos. Hermione y él se habían acercado a felicitarlos, la mirada cautelosa de ella y la sonrisa tensa, mientras él se había mostrado tan incómodo dentro de la túnica, como si ese fuera el último lugar donde quisiera estar. Apenas se quedaron un momento a solas, Harry le había interrogado sobre su proceder.

Flash Back-

-Ron, por favor, esto no puede seguir así…-dijo el moreno, tratando de sacarle las palabras al que aún consideraba su amigo.

El pelirrojo clavo su mirada la distancia, buscando las palabras dentro de su cabeza que explicaran lo que estaba sintiendo.

-No entiendo-

-¿Qué? ¿Qué es lo que no…?-

-A ti. No te entiendo a ti- dijo el pelirrojo- hiciste hasta lo imposible para estar con él, desafiaste a todos, luchaste contra todo, no te importo que tu familia no lo tolerara, casi nos obligaste a aceptarlo, a ver que él te amaba del mismo modo que tú lo amabas a él… y lo lograste. Hiciste que todos nosotros lo dejáramos entrar a nuestra familia, que le diéramos una oportunidad porque lo amabas, porque te hacia feliz como nunca lo habías sido, porque era lo único que habías deseado en toda tu vida y después… simplemente tiraste todo eso, tu familia, tu matrimonio… lo tiraste por la borda por un…-

-¡Ron! ¡No te permito…!-

-Sí, ya sé que no vas a permitírmelo… pero yo me lo permito por los tantos años que llevamos siendo amigos, porque soy tu amigo tengo que decirte que cometiste la estupidez más grande de tu vida, y ni siquiera te das cuenta. No te estás dando cuenta que estas destruyendo lo que siempre habías querido y por lo que tanto luchaste. Eres un imbécil, Harry-

Harry sintió la rabia bullir por sus venas.

-¡¿Y ahora de cuando a acá te has convertido en su más grande defensor?! Si mal no recuerdo, eras de los que menos lo soportabas…-

-Sí, es cierto, te confieso que el hurón no es santo de mi devoción, pero cuando lo acepte lo hice de corazón, y cuando se convirtió en tu familia lo hizo también de la mía, y sabes que por mi familia daría hasta la vida-

-No te creo tanto amor y respeto para con Draco…-

-Lo sé. Como también sé que cuando te des cuenta del error que estas cometiendo, tal vez ya sea demasiado tarde para remediarlo-

-Estas equivocado, y te lo vamos a demostrar…-

-Ojala así sea Harry… espero en verdad que si…-dijo por último, caminando hacia su mujer, para después de unas palabras, perderse rumbo a la chimenea.

Fin de Flash Back-

Después de ese día, no lo había vuelto a ver más que de lejos, cuando pasaba a visitar a Hermione al Ministerio, y solamente se le quedaba viendo, pero no le respondía ni el saludo.

Otra cosa era el mundo mágico, que se había vuelto loco. A donde quiera que iba lo felicitaban por su decisión, haciéndole sentir terriblemente culpable e incómodo. Y por si fuera poco, su nuevo esposo, quien disfrutaba por demás el ser el nuevo Señor Potter, utilizando el poder que sabía tenía sobre él.

Sus hijos eran otra historia. Al principio se habían resentido por la separación, pero un tiempo después comenzaron a quejarse frente a Oliver que ya casi no lo veían, y Oliver había comenzado a convencerlo de que era su derecho llevarse a sus hijos a vivir con él.

Y él le había escuchado

La mirada muerta que había visto en los ojos de Draco cuando sus hijos salieron de su casa con maletas y todo, entusiasmados por vivir en la nueva casa, más moderna y con mejores instalaciones que la vieja Grimmauld Place, se le quedo grabado en la mente durante mucho tiempo, ni siquiera las caricias demandantes de Oliver pudieron borrársela.

Suspiro mientras saludaba a James quien le sonreía desde el amplio jardín de la nueva mansión Potter. Se dio la vuelta, sintiendo dentro de su pecho el vínculo tensándose una vez más, de la misma manera en que había comenzado a hacerlo desde la primera vez que había engañado a su esposo con Oliver.

Porque claro, Oliver solo era su esposo de nombre, pues la magia reconocía a Draco como su único consorte vinculado, y sabía que así seria hasta que muriera… o hasta que el propio Draco quisiera eliminar el vínculo.

Se masajeo el esternón, saliendo de su habitación rumbo al jardín, sin notar la mirada iracunda de Oliver, quien venía llegando de su entrenamiento…

* * *

Pobre Draco... pero en fin... ya vendra la suya... oh! claro que si...

Gracias mil por leer...


	5. Chapter 5

Despues de veinte mil años... ando aqui nuevamente dejando un capitulo mas... espero no me maten...

Saludos y felices fiestas a todas mis hermanas... a todo el que me lee... nos vemos el año que entra!

Disclaimer: Nada es mio, solo la historia... todo lo demas es de JK...

**Vivan los Sly!**

_Enjoy!_

**UNA OPORTUNIDAD PARA EL AMOR**

Habia pasado un mes desde su encuentro con Neville, tiempo en que el mago ex Gryffindor se había dedicado a buscarlo y tratar de conquistarlo, tal como había dicho aquella mañana en que se habían despertado uno al lado del otro completamente desnudos

Flash back-

-Sin embargo yo… no estoy buscando una relación, ni siquiera se como avanzare el dia de mañana…- su voz se perdió en un susurro, del mismo modo que sus ojos se perdían en el cielo azul que brillaba fuera de la ventana.

Neville lo observo atentamente, buscando las palabras correctas que evitaran que lo que había iniciado la noche anterior terminara tan abruptamente.

-Draco… se.. se que estas pasando un tiempo muy difícil, y también se que en estos momentos lo que menos quieres es complicarte aun mas la vida con otra relación, cuando aun no terminas tu duelo por la primera, pero…-suspiro, armándose de valor- te he amado durante mucho tiempo, creo que desde el colegio, solo que no me había dado cuenta y… yo…-

-Neville…-

-No, déjame terminar… siempre te vi como algo inalcanzable, porque sabia que nunca podria tenerte, porque ya pertenecías a alguien, porque ya tu alma, tu cuerpo, tu mente y toda tu escencia, todo lo que te hace ser tu, ya pertenecia a alguien mas… siempre lo supe y me resigné, en verdad, a amarte en silencio, porque si tu eras feliz yo también lo era… y lo fui, te lo aseguro… lo único que yo quería era verte feliz al lado del hombre que tu amabas y que habias elegido para amarte…-

"Pero ahora, y no me malinterpretes, siento que tengo una oportunidad de hacerte feliz, de verdaderamente hacerte feliz, de demostrarte que puedo hacerlo, que puedo darte hasta mi vida entera si la quieres con tal de recibir una sola de tus sonrisas, porque te amo, siempre te amé y sé que a pesar del tiempo y la distancia, siempre te amaré… Draco, te he amado durante mas de veinte años, y aun sigo haciéndolo con la misma fuerza e intensidad que el primer dia…."

Draco lo miro, los ojos empañados de lagrimas no derramadas, el nudo en la garganta impidiéndole respirar, el corazón, adolorido y desangrado, latiendo de nuevo dentro de su pecho.

-Solo… solo te pido que me des una oportunidad, que te des una oportunidad de averiguar su te puedo hacer feliz, que yo se que te puedo hacer feliz, porque es lo que mas quiero en el mundo. Solo te pido… una oportunidad-dijo, mirándolo con sus tiernos ojos verdes.

El aliento se le quedo atrapado en la garganta, sabiendo que un paso en falso lo llevaría a un nuevo abismo de destrucción, sabiendo que perdería una nueva oportunidad de ser feliz realmente.

-No puedo negarte la posibilidad, pero… aun no estoy listo… el dolor que siento por dentro me esta matando… me quema, me asfixia, no me deja respirar…temo que las partes de mi que están rotas nunca puedan ser arregladas-

-Pero…-

-Dame tiempo… déjame conocerte, déjame verte, déjame apreciarte… conquistame lentamente, si en verdad me amas, ve tan lento como un caracol, despacio y sabiendo que un paso en falso puede quebrarme… dame la oportunidad de sanarme, para poder corresponderte…-

-Si, lo que tu quieras…-

-No, espera… pero quiero dejar en claro que si no funciona, si en verdad estoy tan roto que no puedo ser reparado, entonces amame como amigo y como amigo déjame amarte, no me dejes solo, no ahora cuando mas lo necesito… prométemelo…-

Neville lo miro fijamente, procesando sus palabras, sabiendo que se jugaba la vida misma.

-Te lo prometo…-

-Podriamos… podríamos empezar siendo amigos… es todo lo que puedo prometer por ahora-

Neville sonrio feliz, casi bailando de felicidad, mientras Draco pedia a Merlin no equivocarse… El rubio asintió, la primera sonrisa en semanas dibujándose en sus tiernos labios, pequeñísima, pero ahí estaba.

Neville supo que había una esperanza…

Fin de flash back-

Y asi había comenzado, como una constante en su vida, a veces se veian casi a diario, a veces solo eran lechuzas con mensajes, detalles que le hacían estremecer de gozo, platicas de horas que le hacían olvidar aunque fuera un momento el infierno en que se había convertido su vida.

Sanando las heridas que le habían sido inflingidas por quienes habían asegurado amarlo.

Sacudió la cabeza mientras pensaba en sus tareas pendientes, sonriendo genuinamente sin darse cuenta por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Le sonrio al mago rubio sobre la copa de Vodka que tomaba en esos momentos, guiñándole el ojo seductoramente, mientras se lamia los labios con lentitud. El levantarse mas temprano finalmente le había reportado alguna ganancia, pues el mago que le sonreía a la distancia era tremendamente atractivo, y por su vestimenta, se veía que era también tremendamente rico. Exactamente del tipo de hombre que le gustaba.

Se puso de pie, caminando lentamente hacia la salida, deteniéndose solamente para mirarlo por sobre el hombro, invitándolo a seguirlo. Se perdieron ambos rumbo a los baños, y mientras el desconocido lo empujaba dentro de un cubículo y le bajaba los pantalones con rudeza, pensó un momento en su esposo. Solo un segundo, porque en cuanto el desconocido se introdujo en su interior, lo que menos paso por su cabeza fue el hombre moreno que lo buscaba en el restaurant incesantemente, mientras los muchachos a su lado se quejaban por haberse levantado tan temprano.

Media hora después, y con una excusa tonta, se disculpaba con su esposo e hijos, besándole amorosamente, mientras el hombre que acababa de follarselo entraba en esos momentos, abotonándose la camisa y acomodándose la entrepierna…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Draco miro los documentos en sus manos, unas desobedientes lagrimas recorriendo sus palidas mejillas. No quería hacerlo, pero no tenia caso seguir posponiéndolo. Después de todo, de nada servia seguir vinculado a una persona que ya no le amaba, que hacia mucho tiempo había dejado de amarle. Suspiro, tratando de llenarse del valor necesario para firmar el documento, pero seguro de que éste nunca llegaría, levanto con mano temblorosa la pluma y firmo con su nombre, del mismo modo que momentos después, dejaría su firma mágica con su varita.

Amarro bien los documentos a la pata de la lechuza que lo miraba fijamente, y antes de arrepentirse, la dejo partir.

El vacio dentro de su pecho se hizo mas grande, pero supuso que, cuando dijera las palabras, la magia, sabia como ella era, le sanaria el hueco desgarrado que tenia en el pecho desde que su propio esposo, el hombre que amaba, le había fallado de todas las maneras que importaba.

El sonido de la chimenea lo distrajo de los caóticos pensamientos que comenzaban a comerle la mente, por lo que se dirigio hacia el salón donde la chimenea se alzaba enorme. La cabeza envuelta en ardiente fuego verde le sonrio.

-Hola Draco…-

Sonrio a su vez.

-Hola Neville…-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tracey Davis no se sorprendio cuando la lechuza deposito los documentos que contenían lo que parecía una solicitud para desvinculamiento marital. Sacudió la cabeza, sonriendo tristemente. Su príncipe se había tardado, pero finalmente, había regresado a ser quien había sido siempre.

El Principe de Slytherin.

Cogio los documentos, comenzando a darles curso, sin molestarse en enviar una notificación a la otra parte involucrada, después de todo, todo el mundo mágico sabia que Harry Potter se encontraba de vacaciones junto a su flamante esposo y sus hijos, y no creía que le importara el que hiciera las diligencias necesarias para desvincularle definitivamente de Draco Malfoy, antes Potter.

Después de todo, también se dijo, prácticamente había gritado a los cuatro vientos que quería ser libre de Malfoy para vivir la plenitud de su amor.

Gryffindor´s.

Tan idiotas y tan ciegos.

Con un movimiento de varita, estampo su firma mágica, enrollando el pergamino y enviándolo a la bandeja que, mágicamente, enviaría la solicitud autorizada de desvinculamiento al Departamento del Registro de Vínculos y Matrimonios Mágicos.

Sería turno de Jack Harper darle a su príncipe su libertad…

* * *

Bueno, hasta aqui...

Gracias a Raven Ailsa Weasley, por hacerme la aclaracion sobre el titulo... un beso...

Y bueno, tan tan... Gracias mil por leer...


	6. Chapter 6

Bueno... no tengo excusa, al menos no una totalmente válida... solo diré que hacía mucho frío, mis manitas estaban a punto de congelación y... pues sin mis manitas me quedaría sin escribir... entonces espero no me maten... y les guste el nuevo capitulo... Draco comienza a levantar cabeza y Harry... dejémoslo asi...

Saludos a mis hermanas que tiene mucho que no las veo... las quiero hermosas...

Un Beso a todas las personas que estuvieron al pendiente del fic, a Miki, Princes-Slash y a Gelygirl por dejar comentario... es como un trinche en el trasero de mi Musa... gracias, porque la muy ... no quería ponerse a escribir... sin mas, les dejo el capitulo...

Disclaimer:Solo la idea es mia... lo demás es de la señora británica...

**Vivan los Sly!**

_Enjoy!_

**EL ENORME VACIO EN MI PECHO**

Draco estiró la mano, convencido ya de que nadie, mucho menos Harry, iría a detenerlo para evitar que dijera las palabras. Tragándose las lágrimas que pugnaban por derramarse de sus grises ojos enrojecidos por las últimas noches sin dormir, alzo su varita, llamando a su magia para realizar el encantamiento, apretando la madera entre sus dedos con tanta fuerza, que ésta crujió haciendo un sonido seco que reverberó en el silencio a su alrededor. Se vio a sí mismo como en trance, repitiendo las palabras que el mago bajito, el mismo que le había vinculado a Harry, le iba dictando, evitando ver los ojos apenados del mago, un sangre pura, quien lo miraba con pena, sabedor del alcance de lo que hacía.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hermione corrió tras Ron, el corazón latiéndoles frenéticamente en el pecho. Tenía que evitar que Draco cometiera el peor error de su vida, sobre todo porque sabía que era Harry quien había errado terriblemente, y aun no alcanzaba a entender las consecuencias que se le venían en cuanto el mago rubio hubiera terminado de pronunciar el encantamiento.

La lechuza que había llegado esa mañana a la madriguera los había dejado en shock. Percy, quien no estaba de acuerdo al igual que ellos con lo que Harry había hecho con su legítimo esposo, les había avisado que ese día, a menos de media hora del suceso, se había enterado que Draco Lucius Malfoy-Potter tenía una cita con el mago encargado de las ceremonias de Vinculamiento, precisamente, para dar por terminado su vínculo con Harry James Potter.

Ron, quien había recibido la lechuza, se había quedado helado, la nota deslizándose por entre sus dedos, quieto y pálido como un muerto. Hermione se había asustado mucho, y había corrido de inmediato hacia su esposo, la varita levantada y un contra hechizo en los labios. Molly, detrás de ella, se había acercado a su hijo con precaución, la mirada chocolate aterrada, el temor de perder a otro de sus hijos profundamente arraigado en su pecho.

Al principio no entendieron las palabras que el pelirrojo susurraba, pero a medida que iba levantando la voz y comenzaba a dejar el shock atrás, fueron estas quienes quedaron impactadas.

-Draco va a romper el vínculo el día de hoy…-

-¿Qué…?-jadeo Hermione, sus ojos castaños abriéndose enormemente por la sorpresa.

-Él va a hacerlo hoy, aproximadamente en…veinte minutos-dijo, mirando descuidadamente el reloj sobre una de las paredes, quien mostraba dolorosamente la falta de la manecilla que correspondía a Fred.

-No podemos dejar que lo haga Ron. Seguramente Harry…-

-Harry ya no tiene nada que decir al respecto Hermione-dijo, los labios apretándose hasta hacerse una línea- él lo dejo muy claro cuando prácticamente lo repudio frente a todo el mundo mágico-

Las lágrimas acudieron a los ojos de ambas mujeres, sintiendo dolor en el corazón por el chico rubio y pálido, tan solo y perdido, que había sido Draco antes de que Harry y él se confesaran enamorados el uno del otro. Recordando los ojos grises como tormentas, a veces duros y fríos como el hielo, derretirse cada vez que miraban a su joven y despistado esposo, quien casi nunca se enteraba de nada. El esposo que había amado desde joven y que de un día para el otro había decidido que ya no le amaba.

Hermione sabía que Ron tenía razón, pero también sabía que Harry estaba terriblemente equivocado, y que lamentaría su decisión todos los días de su vida, si no es que ya había comenzado a lamentarlo. Miro a su marido, el hombre que había amado desde niña, a pesar de que no lo había sabido hasta que casi fue demasiado tarde, y sintió tal dolor en el corazón, solo de pensar que su pelirrojo le hiciera lo mismo.

Aun así, ella decidió que si el rubio iba a hacerlo, y ella respetaba su decisión, entonces no lo dejarían solo. Ron debió haber pensado lo mismo, porque ya la esperaba de pie frente a la chimenea, su abrigo entre las manos, la mirada decidida.

-No vamos a dejarlo solo-dijo el hombre.

El corazón de ella latió con fuerza, orgulloso de su hombre, ese que cuando daba su amistad, la daba a pesar de todo y contra todo.

Asintió mientras caminaba hacia él. Molly, a sus espaldas, se quedaba mirando por la ventana, preguntándose en qué momento Harry había cambiado tanto…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Trato de alcanzar a su esposo, corriendo más rápido aun si podía, pero Ron le llevaba un buen tramo, gracias a sus largas piernas. Casi choco contra el cuándo se detuvo frente a la puerta cerrada, abriéndola de un empujón con impaciencia.

Abrió los ojos grandemente cuando la imagen del rubio ex Slytherin, con la varita levantada y pronunciando las últimas palabras del encantamiento, se grabó en su retina.

Entonces un hilo de magia estallo a su alrededor, envolviéndolo. Draco gimió asustado, mientras sentía el hueco dentro de su pecho llenarse, la calidez de la magia arrullando el frio de su cuerpo, ese frio que se había instalado dentro del desde el preciso momento en que Harry le dijo que ya no le amaba.

Chispas explotaron a su alrededor, y mientras caía en el pozo negro de la inconsciencia, se sintió en paz por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Ron lo atrapo antes de que cayera al suelo, y después de darle una mirada a su demacrado aspecto, maldijo por lo bajo al Guardián del Puddlemere, odiando el día en que se había atravesado en el camino de su amigo…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Harry sintió que se ahogaba, un enorme agujero extendiéndose en su pecho. Jadeo asustado, agarrándose el pecho con desesperación. Un chispazo de magia lo recorrió por completo, dejándole aterido por el frio que se extendió por todo su cuerpo. Alzo los ojos, mirándose fijamente en el espejo del baño, sin sentirse ridículo por la espuma de afeitar que se extendía a la mitad de su rostro. Se buscó en sus propios ojos y lo que vio lo aterró.

El vacío de una mirada muerta.

Y él, había sido su propio asesino.

Solamente atino a pronunciar un nombre entre jadeos, antes de desmayarse en el baño, golpeándose la cabeza.

-Draco…-

* * *

Bueh... que puedo decir... cortito pero conciso...

Gracias mil por leer...


	7. Chapter 7

Hola... no tengo excusa... bueno si... pero ahora no interesa... lo único interesante es que aquí esta el nuevo capítulo... espero les guste...

Besos a tod s mis lector s... gracias por esperarme y comentar...

**Vivan los Sly!**

_Enjoy!_

**INCOMPLETO**

Abrió los ojos, completamente desorientado, las paredes blancas saludándolo una vez más. De inmediato reconoció que estaba en San Mungo, pero no recordaba porque razón. De improviso, una frialdad aterradora le rodeo el cuerpo, alojándose en su corazón.

-¿Cuánto tiempo…?-pregunto, sintiendo la garganta en carne viva.

-Llevas dos días inconsciente…- dijo Molly, mirándolo con ternura.

-¿Oliver…?-

-Él te trajo, estuvo al pendiente de ti hasta que los Sanadores dijeron que estarías bien, pero… se fue esta mañana, dijo que tenía entrenamiento, y dado que tú no estabas grave…-dijo ella, desviando la mirada con pena.

Harry sintió el pecho dolerle, pero no estaba seguro porque había sido. Un flash de una vida anterior le vino a la mente, ojos grises angustiados y aliviados al mismo tiempo entraron en su campo de visión, en una situación similar. Hace un par de años había estado inconsciente durante una semana, y ni un solo de esos días Draco le había dejado solo, medio durmiendo y medio comiendo, pegado a su cama, esperando que despertara.

Se sintió tan solo, las lágrimas acudiendo a sus ojos. Los cerró durante un momento, necesitando un poco de paz, el vacío dentro de su pecho haciéndose más grande cada vez.

Molly lo miro con lastima, desviando la mirada.

Su niño, el niño que había anhelado tanto el amor en su vida, el que lo había encontrado y después dejado ir, había comenzado a sentir las consecuencias de sus actos. Suspiro, pensando en el largo y doloroso camino que aún le quedaba por seguir…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Oliver se relamió los labios, observando al buscador del Kestrell.

Víktor Krum había crecido exquisitamente, convirtiéndose en los deliciosos 1.88 metros de puro y duro musculo. De solo verlo Oliver sentía como la erección entre sus piernas temblaba de pura expectación. Hacia dos días que estaba sin sexo, pues Harry estaba en reposo por lo del estúpido rebote del desvinculamiento, y ya sentía que su sangre hervía y su culo palpitaba por ser llenado. Suspiro abatido sabiendo que no podría acercarse a ese monumento de hombre, pues era muy probable que alguien los viera y le fuera con el cuento a Harry, y además, el búlgaro era amigo de su esposo y no estaba seguro como reaccionaria a sus avances.

Víktor lo diviso desde su posición y dio un asentimiento de reconocimiento, pero no se acercó. Su mirada se cruzó entonces con la del mago de piel oscura que lo esperaba del otro lado de las rejas de seguridad, sentado en las gradas y le sonrió. Oliver se removió incomodo cuando su pene dio un salto más al mirar al metro ochenta de puro chocolate oscuro que le sonreía a Krum, sintiendo la humedad filtrarse en su entrepierna al imaginar el contraste entre las pieles del fornido mago búlgaro y su esposo italiano. Blaise Zabini-Krum le dirigió una mirada cargada de puro odio, recordándole en ese momento que era amiguísimo del idiota de Malfoy. Lástima, le hubiera encantado la caza de ambos magos, sería muy caliente retozar junto a ellos en sus sabanas, mientras Zabini le mamaba y Krum le partía el culo…

El grito de su entrenador lo saco de su ensoñación. Camino hacia él, moviendo las caderas más exageradamente al pasar frente a Krum, quien para su decepción ni siquiera lo miro, mientras se ajustaba a si mismo dentro de sus pantalones. Unos pasos más adelante, Roman Lazzare le sonrió pícaramente y entonces su día mejoro.

Antes de entrar a las duchas, le lanzo una sugerente mirada a Lazzare, mientras comenzaba a desnudarse…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Draco despertó esa mañana con la agradable sensación de calidez rodeándole el pecho, sintiéndose como hacía mucho que no se sentía. Se puso de pie de un salto, caminando hacia el enorme ventanal de su habitación, abriéndolo y respirando el frio aire matinal, una perezosa sonrisa arrastrándose lentamente por su rostro. Se volvió de espaldas y miro la enorme habitación, sintiéndose repentinamente fuera de lugar. Se encamino hacia la ducha, mientras pensaba en sus próximos pasos a seguir.

Cuando se hubo adecentado, camino hacia la cocina dispuesto a atiborrarse de pastelillos franceses, pero se detuvo en seco cuando se percató de la cabeza rojiza inclinada sobre el enorme plato de huevos revueltos y bacon. Hermione se dio la vuelta en esos momentos y le sonrió antes de poner la taza de café sobre la mesa al alcance de su marido.

-Hola Draco, siéntate, te sirvo…-

Draco se sentó frente al pelirrojo, mirándolo fijamente

-Gracias…-dijo el rubio, el nudo en la garganta haciéndole casi imposible respirar.

Ronald asintió avergonzado, tomando el tenedor y comenzando a atiborrarse nuevamente con bacon. Draco tomo un sorbo de su café, escondiendo las lágrimas que estaban a punto de derramarse de sus ojos, así como la pequeña sonrisa que le había arrancado el tono enrojecido en las mejillas del hombre frente a él.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Con un golpe de varita encogió las últimas cajas, encogiéndolas y depositándolas dentro de sus bolsillos. Le dio una última mirada al que había sido su hogar durante casi veinte años, empapándose de los hermosos recuerdos que había ido cultivando año tras año, primero solamente Harry y el, después, con la llegada de James y Albus, la felicidad se había ido multiplicando y llenándole por completo.

Suspiro, poniéndose una mano sobre el corazón, sintiendo como este amenazaba con resquebrajarse nuevamente, pero se detuvo. No lloraría nuevamente, ya no. Ahora era tiempo de levantarse, como le había dicho Hermione, era el momento de resurgir de entre sus cenizas.

Con un último vistazo, se desapareció, dejando la estancia en soledad, el silencio apoderándose de cada rincón, la luz que lo había inundado, dando paso a la más absoluta oscuridad.

Quince minutos después, una nueva aparición rompió el silencio de la solitaria casa.

Harry Potter se detuvo, escuchando expectante en medio del solitario recibidor. El silencio le golpeo como un mazo, y la falta de vida le provoco una punzada en el corazón, una de tantas de las que venía sintiendo desde hacía un par de días. Acababa de salir del hospital, dos horas después de su alta, fastidiado y extrañado porque había estado esperando a Oliver, quien había quedado de pasar por él, pero éste nunca se presentó. Se había vestido con rapidez con la ropa que Molly le había llevado, ropa olvidada de alguna de las veces que se había quedado a dormir en la Madriguera, aquellas veces que había convencido a Draco de quedarse hasta el día siguiente para no despertar a los niños. Una de esas veces que se había levantado con el rastro de un húmedo sueño, solo para darse cuenta de que el rostro de su esposo lo miraba desde debajo de las sabanas con su miembro dentro de su sonrosada boca…

No se sorprendió cuando su pene salto ante el recuerdo, después de todo, Draco siempre había sido y seguiría siendo atractivo, hermoso en realidad, más hermoso de lo que nunca seria de haber nacido siendo un veela macho. Sacudió la cabeza tratando de despejarse, y camino hacia la cocina, buscando algún rastro de vida en la casa. El vacío de la misma le oprimió una vez más el corazón, y el plop que produjo la aparición de la elfina domestica casi le hace que se le detenga.

-Amo Harry-dijo, una profunda reverencia y su nariz casi tocaba el suelo.

-Winky, ¿Dónde está Draco?-

-El señor Draco Malfoy se retiró esta misma mañana, amo. Tomó sus pertenencias y dejo la casa-

Un nudo enorme se le instalo en la garganta, haciéndole sentir las piernas de gelatina. Se dio la vuelta y corrió con todas sus fuerzas hacia la recamara que hasta hacia unos pocos meses había sido suya. Todo estaba en perfecto orden, como a Draco le gustaba, solo que la sensación de abandono y soledad estaba fuertemente impregnada en cada lugar. Camino hacia el armario, abriéndolo de un empujón, y el vacío en su interior le produjo tanta tristeza, que sin darse cuenta comenzó a derramar lágrimas cada vez más copiosas.

Se dejó caer al suelo, confundido, mientras los sollozos comenzaban a salir de su garganta como pequeños gemidos, que se fueron convirtiendo en gritos ahogados y después, sin que pudiera evitarlo, en auténticos alaridos. Gritó hasta que sintió la garganta en carne viva, pero el dolor en su pecho nunca menguo, las lágrimas cayendo sin parar, igual que el río hace su viaje hacia el mar.

No supo cuándo, pero en determinado momento, el cansancio y el estrés lo envolvieron, y se quedó dormido. Empero, las lágrimas siguieron cayendo, mojando sus mejillas, y los gemidos escaparon durante algún tiempo más de sus labios, hasta que cayó en un profundo e inquieto sueño, los ecos de su dolor resonando por toda la casa, cristales de puertas y ventanas temblando, amenazando con astillarse…

* * *

Bueno, esto es todo por esta ocasión... espero les haya gustado...

Gracias mil por leer...


	8. Chapter 8

Bueno, sin comentarios... solo una disculpa por haber tardado tanto... pero el dia tiene muy pocas horas para mi... se que para la mayoria asi es tambien, y por eso me comprenden... espero les guste...

Disclaimer: Solo la historia es mia, lo demas es de la Señora J.K.

**Vivan los Sly!**

_Enjoy!_

**UN PASO A UN COSTADO**

La lechuza volvió con el mensaje sin abrir por tercera vez, y Draco sintió las lágrimas acudir nuevamente a sus ojos, pero las detuvo con todas las fuerzas de su ser. Hacía varios días que sus hijos habían regresado a Londres, pero no le habían avisado. Se había dado cuenta gracias a Percy, quien ahora era un visitante asiduo a su casa. El pelirrojo parecía tener como nueva meta el hacerse amigo de Draco, y este se sentía bastante agobiado entre el chico, Hermione y Ronald Weasley, y la propia Molly, quien se había aficionado con vigilar sus hábitos alimenticios y del sueño.

Se había enterado que Harry había estado en el hospital, pero, aunque había querido correr a su lado, profundamente preocupado por él, la molesta vocecita en su interior le recordó que ese no era más su lugar. Tuvo que contenerse fuertemente, dejándose caer en su cama, una vez más la depresión envolviéndole por completo.

Había regresado a Malfoy Manor, el que había sido su hogar durante mucho tiempo, pero a pesar de ello, ya no sintió ese lugar como su verdadero hogar. Sus padres habían tratado de convencerlo de irse con ellos una temporada, pero Draco sentía que para él seria como darse por vencido en cuanto a sus hijos, y a pesar de que lo había hecho con Harry, jamás, nunca lo haría con ellos. Amaba a sus hijos a pesar de todo, y sabía que en algún momento las cosas entre ellos se arreglarían, sobre todo porque él no quería perderlos, no lo soportaría.

Neville había sido como la roca que lo anclaba al mundo, estando siempre a su lado, estoico y decidido, y aunque aún continuaba amando a Harry con cada molécula de su cuerpo, también estaba sintiendo algo por él, algo que no había sentido por ningún otro nunca antes. Algo nuevo que estaba creciendo dentro de su pecho, llenándole de esa calidez que pensó perdida.

Además, estaba eso, eso que llevaba sintiendo durante algún tiempo, esa sospecha que cada vez mas era una certeza, y que aún no sabía cómo contar. Una sorpresa que a más de uno chocaría, pero que también a más de uno llenaría de felicidad.

Se miró en el espejo de cuerpo entero, su mano acariciando su vientre con lentitud. La sonrisa acudió a sus labios y al mirarse al espejo se sorprendió gratamente al observar que ya no tenía esas ojeras tan profundas, y su piel y cabello brillaban nuevamente, pero sobre todo, el brillo cegador que emitían sus ojos era exactamente igual al que había observado cuando tenía dentro de sí a James y a Albus.

Si, se dijo, su presentimiento era cada vez más fuerte, estaba nuevamente embarazado. Sonrió afectadamente al pensar en la cara que pondría Neville cuando lo supiera.

Clavo sus ojos en el azul intenso que traía esa mañana, decidido mas que nunca a dar un paso a un costado y finalmente, dejar ir a Harry definitivamente…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Oliver rodo los ojos una vez más, sintiéndose fastidiado enormemente. Desde que había llegado de su entrenamiento, Harry había estado bastante callado, y a pesar de que Oliver se había disculpado por olvidar que tenía que pasar por él, el moreno no le había hecho mucho caso, encerrándose en su despacho durante algunas horas. Entonces los muchachos habían comenzado con sus tonterías, quejándose del hecho de haber tenido que suspender el resto de sus vacaciones, gimoteando una y otra vez como un par de mimados por el hecho de que no estaban hechas las cosas que querían cuando las querían.

Oliver hasta hacia compadecido a los elfos y eso que ellos a él le daban lo mismo. Estuvo a punto de gritarles que se callaran cuando Harry había aparecido finalmente, los ojos secos aunque enrojecidos, la mirada esquiva. El mago mayor tuvo la sensación de que algo había cambiado en su esposo y pensó, no sin fastidio, que tendría que ser un poco más cariñoso en la alcoba, a fin de saber que era lo que tenía.

Malfoy no iba a venir a meterse entre ellos, no cuando Oliver había batallado tanto para meterse en medio del niño-que-vivió-y-venció, y ese desagradable rubio, no cuando al fin había logrado que Harry se deshiciera finalmente de él.

No cuando él era el flamante esposo del Salvador del Mundo Mágico. Y no cuando ahora tenía todo lo que quería con solo chistar.

Definitivamente no.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

La cabeza amenazo con explotarle, los gritos de Oliver aun resonando en la habitación. La discusión había sido profundamente desagradable, y las palabras que el mago mayor había soltado lo habían descolocado por completo. De un tiempo para acá había empezado a ver algunas actitudes de su esposo que no acababan de gustarle, sobre todo porque gracias a ellas sus hijos estaban comenzando a írsele de las manos. James cada vez más rebelde, apoyado en Oliver y Albus mas mimado, del mismo modo que su ahora esposo.

Nunca se habían comportado así, al menos no cuando habían estado junto a Draco… el corazón le dio un doloroso latido en el pecho, y se lo sobo apesadumbrado. Se arrebujo un poco más en el grueso abrigo que llevaba, y con una mirada se aseguró que el fuego estuviera bien alimentado, el frio mordiendo su carne como un lobo hambriento. Desde que Draco había roto el vínculo, Harry no conocía el descanso ni el calor para su cuerpo.

Su mente volvió a Oliver, a la discusión que habían tenido hacia varios minutos. Solamente le había pedido a su esposo que se quedara en casa para cuidar a sus hijos, ya que estos no eran muy aptos aun para quedarse solos, además que ninguno de los dos habían querido regresar con Draco, pero Oliver había sido muy desagradable al respecto, asegurando que si se había casado con él para usarlo como niñera, estaba muy equivocado. Harry había suspirado con cansancio mientras el otro mago se desgañitaba en reproches, desconectándose de inmediato en cuanto la letanía había comenzado.

A su espalda, la puerta se abrió con lentitud y la cabeza de su esposo emergió con una cara de disculpa y un puchero en ella. Con anterioridad esos gestos lo hubieran puesto de rodillas a sus pies, haciendo lo que quisiera para él, pero ahora solamente le dejaron frio. Lo observo caminar hacia el seductoramente, pero no tuvo ningún efecto en su persona. Tal parecía como si el hechizo que lo mantenía a los pies de Oliver se hubiera roto.

-Hola amor-dijo, caminando hasta llegar a él, sentándose en sus piernas y envolviendo su cuello con sus brazos.

-Hola-

-Lo siento Harry, bebé, pero es que tal parece que no te interesa el que mi carrera este despegando en estos momentos…-

Harry observo una vez más a Oliver hablando y hablando.

Y entonces el mazazo sobre su cabeza le robo el aliento y le dejo aturdido.

Este era su verdadero y flamante nuevo esposo. Un hombre que solo conocía la frase "yo quiero"

Yo. Yo. Yo.

¿Que había pasado para que…?

Oh.

Y entonces Harry lo entendió…

Y el dolor que sintió dentro de sí fue tan grande, que se sintió tan mareado, tanto, que estuvo a punto de vomitar.

Lo más doloroso de todo es que Oliver ni siquiera se dio cuenta.

Y Harry Potter supo que finalmente, la magia se estaba cobrando todo el dolor de Draco.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Albus se asomó dentro del enorme armario, en una búsqueda desesperada por el objeto que prácticamente le había acompañado desde que había abandonado el vientre de su papi. En el piso de su habitación, su ropa se amontonaba en el centro como una enorme montaña, objetos tirados por doquier de cualquier manera. Había llegado al fondo del armario, el frenesí de la búsqueda mojando su camisa, el sudor recorriendo su espalda con lentitud, haciéndole cosquillas indeseadas. Se dejó caer en el piso, cansado, deslizándose lentamente hasta que su espalda estuvo contra el suelo, los brazos abiertos a sus costados. Su mente daba vueltas con rapidez, recordando los momentos en los que había sido tan feliz, las imágenes de sus padres juntos, riendo, besándose, amándose, peleando y reconciliándose, pero siempre junto a ellos. Su vida siempre fue muy feliz, pero todo había terminado abruptamente.

Y el sabia porque.

Aunque parecía haberlo olvidado de pronto.

Y era en momentos como ese, cuando le llegaban recuerdos del pasado, que se preguntaba:

¿Por qué habían cambiado tanto las cosas para su familia?

¿Qué paso para que todo terminara de esa manera?

Suspiro mientras alzaba la mirada hacia el ventanal del otro lado de su cama, y entonces la vio.

La caja se encontraba debajo de su cama, arrimada hacia el lado más oscuro debajo de ella. Se puso de rodillas, arrastrándose hacia ella para jalarla hacia sí mismo, sacándola de debajo de la cama. Había olvidado la pequeña caja de cartón que su padre le había llevado hacía casi dos meses, la que no había querido recibirle de las manos.

Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al recordar el rostro estoico e impasible de su padre, los ojos brillantes de lágrimas retenidas a pura fuerza de voluntad, el Slytherin que casi nunca veía, asomando su cabeza detrás del porte Malfoy. Tiempo después, una solitaria águila real había llevado la caja con algunas cosas que se le habían olvidado, incluyendo su mantita. Pero no había podido alegrarse del hecho, porque Oliver había estado presente y su padre no habría querido que lo hiriera. Por eso solamente había atinado a hacer un despectivo gesto y había mandado a un elfo a llevarla a su habitación, sin ni siquiera un agradecimiento a su papi.

Cuantas veces no había herido a su papi, se preguntó, y cuan indiferente se había ido comportando cada vez que éste trataba de acercarse a ellos. Sabía que algo andaba mal pero, no podía deshacerse de la sensación de indiferencia que le acuciaba en cuanto pensaba en lo horrible que se había portado con su papi.

A su espalda, el pop de un elfo domestico se dejó escuchar, pero antes de que terminara de voltear, el elfo acciono el aspersor que llevaba entre las manos y la poción viajo por el ambiente hasta su nariz. Albus respiro la poción y su mente quedo en blanco durante algunos segundos, mientras el elfo desaparecía…

* * *

Bueno, ahora vamos a ir desentrañando los misterios alrededor de estos hombres... espero me sigan acompañando...

Gracias mil por leer...


	9. Chapter 9

Otro capitulo mas... quiero agradecer todos los comentarios que han dejado sobre esta historia... gracias de todo corazón, y una disculpa, porque ando bien ocupada y apenas tengo tiempo para medio vivir... gracias especialmente a una personita, un guest, que me dio un jalón de orejas bien fuerte y me puso a escribir... tienes razón, es molesto tener que releer porque perdiste el sentido de la historia... una disculpa y un beso...

Disclaimer: Nada es mio, solo la historia... lo demás es de J.K...

**Vivan los Sly!**

_Enjoy!_

**DE MAL EN PEOR**

Draco salió de la consulta con las piernas temblorosas pero una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, la sensación de felicidad cubriéndole cálidamente el pecho. Sus sospechas habían resultado certeras, y aunque tenía un poco de miedo, pues no sabía cómo reaccionaría Neville, estaba seguro que esta nueva oportunidad que la vida le daba llegaba en el momento justo en que más lo necesitaba. Le sonrió distraídamente a la secretaria de su ginecobruja, recibiendo los exámenes que se había hecho, junto a los documentos de su próxima cita. Se despidió de la mujer que lo había atendido en las dos ocasiones anteriores, sin percatarse de que, del otro lado del pasillo, Seamus Finnegan caminaba con una bolsa de papel y un par de vasos con café hacia su dirección.

Iba tan metido en sus pensamientos, que paso por su lado sin reparar en su persona.

Seamus se sintió extrañado por ese hecho, pues si bien no era un amigo cercano del rubio, hacía mucho tiempo que había enterrado el hacha de guerra con él y se llevaban relativamente bien durante las reuniones que eran tan frecuentes entre ellos, al menos antes de que Harry se hubiera divorciado del rubio y se hubiese casado con Oliver. Seamus no dejo de percatarse de que el ahora nuevamente rubio Malfoy se veía radiante y más hermoso que nunca, mucho más de cómo se había visto la última vez que se cruzó con él en el callejón Diagon, donde las enormes ojeras y la delgadez extrema le había conferido un aire a lo muerto viviente que ni los zombies que salían en las películas que tanto le gustaban a Dean habían tenido.

De pronto, una idea le llego al cerebro y casi tira los vasos con café al suelo.

¿Sería que Malfoy estaba nuevamente encinta? Y si era así, ¿De quién sería?

El chisme le quemaba en las manos y se apresuró a caminar hacia la oficina de su esposa, dando un último vistazo a la placa sobre la puerta de donde el rubio había salido minutos antes.

"Medimago Susan Finnegan, Ginecobstetra, especialista en embarazos masculinos y femeninos"

Ah sí…

Le sonrió a la secretaria mientras abría la puerta del consultorio de su esposa Susan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pansy soltó un grito tan fuerte, que casi lo deja sordo. Se mantuvo de pie como pudo, a pesar de que la morena brincaba una y otra vez, chillando como niña feliz. A su lado, Adrian lo miraba con una suave sonrisa, sus ojos azules brillando de alegría, el único gesto que se permitiría, Slytherin al fin y al cabo. No había querido decirle a nadie aun, pero nomas fue que Pansy lo mirara a los ojos y ya la tenía gritando y brincando como niña pequeña. Ella siempre había sabido leerlo como un libro abierto.

La alegría dentro de él burbujeó como vino espumoso, llenando cada centímetro de su cuerpo de felicidad. Agradeció mentalmente a la Diosa la nueva oportunidad que le brindaba, haciéndole feliz después de tanto dolor. Más temprano por la mañana había cruzado la red hacia el chateau donde sus padres actualmente residían, y había hablado con ellos. Su madre había estado extática de felicidad, y el brillo feliz y orgulloso en los ojos de su padre no le había pasado desapercibido, sobre todo cuando, después de un poco de persuasión, la identidad del padre de su hijo había salido a cuento.

Lucius se había quedado pensativo durante algunos angustiosos minutos, hasta que había asentido con aprobación y había seguido con la plática. Draco imaginaba que era porque Neville al final de cuentas era un Pure Blood, independientemente del pasado en común, el asunto de la guerra y su infame participación, y el que hubieran estado en bandos diferentes, Neville ahora era uno de los mejores partidos que podría encontrar, un hombre que más de una madre quisiera para sus hijas…y sus hijos.

Obviaron el tema del rompimiento del vínculo, saltando los temas dolorosos como el alejamiento de sus hijos y el escabroso tema del embarazo de Draco, siendo ahora un mago soltero. Draco sabía que su padre jamás le diría nada, no ahora, pues había prometido respetar sus deseos, después de haberse dado cuenta de que casi terminaba con la vida de su hijo y esposa, y de que el que peor había salido parado fue Draco.

Este se lo agradecía con el alma, pues por el momento lo que menos quería era dar explicaciones de sus actos, no cuando a veces ni el mismo sabía que estaba haciendo, no cuando aún se sentía tan perdido que a veces levantarse le tomaba el triple del tiempo normal.

Rodo los ojos cuando dos hombres altos y muy atractivos entraron a la habitación, sonrisas perfectas destellando detrás de dos pares de ojos, verdes y azules. Les sonrió de vuelta, el corazón revoloteándole en el pecho. Esto es de lo que hablaba Percy cuando dijo que debía rodearse de su familia.

Esta era su familia.

Con ellos, las penas del alma se aliviaban un poco.

Salivo cuando la elfina se apareció con un plato enorme de pepinillos con mayonesa, casi carcajeándose por los exagerados intentos de arcadas de los demás. Definitivamente eso era lo que más le gustaba del embarazo…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-¿Pero porque no?-gimoteo Oliver.

-Ya te lo explique más de una vez, Oliver. El Medimago dice que tengo que esperar un tiempo antes de pensar en estresar mi magia con un nuevo vinculo… si no espero el tiempo estipulado podría sufrir un shock mágico… podría volverme squib… o morir…-

-A mí me suena como una excusa…-dijo Oliver, cruzando los brazos y haciendo un puchero tratando de parecer adorable.

-Oliver, entiende por favor…-

-Lo que entiendo Harry, es que a pesar de que dices amarme tanto, no me has dado mi lugar… sigo siendo el tipo con el que vives, con el que follas, pero nada más. Nunca te he visto la intención de hacerme algo más que tu sucio amante…-

-Oliver, eres mi esposo…-

-¡Nuestro matrimonio no vale nada ante el mundo mágico y lo sabes!-grito el mayor, exasperado- Aunque todos esos idiotas nos sonrían y feliciten por delante, sabes que a nuestras espaldas dicen pestes de mi… se burlan de mi por ser la puta que se metió con un hombre vinculado, y para el colmo, que termino por corromper al Salvador…-

Harry rodo los ojos, sintiendo la migraña apoderarse de su cabeza mientras su magia bullía debajo de su piel, como un geiser a punto de explotar.

El estrés comenzó a helarle el cuerpo, aun mas frio rozando su piel del que siempre lo rodeaba, su magia protestando por el rudo trato que se le estaba dando, descontrolándose lentamente, saliendo en marejadas que lamian los objetos a su alrededor. Se sujetó del escritorio, apenas deteniendo su caída mientras Oliver seguía parloteando, lanzando palabras enfurecidas a diestra y siniestra. Pero fue el nombre de Draco en sus labios lo que lo enervo por completo y termino por hacer explotar el mínimo control que aún conservaba.

-¡Cállate! ¡No vuelvas a pronunciar palabra alguna sobre Draco! ¡Tú menos que nadie tiene derecho a hablar mal de él!-

Oliver se quedó callado, con los insultos atorados en la garganta mientras abría grandemente los ojos, incrédulo de que Harry, quien siempre había sido dulce y atento con él, le gritara de esa manera, y todo por culpa del idiota de Malfoy.

-Siempre supe que no habías dejado de quererlo… ¿Entonces que soy yo, eh? ¿Tu burla?-

Harry suspiro, tratando de calmarse, porque sabía que en su estado acabaría haciendo una tontería. En algo tenía razón Oliver, sin embargo, pues desde el rompimiento del vínculo para acá, cada vez que pensaba en Draco, el corazón le saltaba en el pecho, haciéndole sentir ecos del sentimiento que siempre albergo por el rubio y que un mal día, no supo cómo, dejo escapar de sus manos por buscar una quimera, una monstruosa fantasía que ahora le mostraba su verdadera cara.

El costo de creerse un dios intocable lo estaba sintiendo sobre su carne y alma de una manera devastadora, y estaba seguro que eso apenas era la punta del iceberg de todo lo que tendría que sufrir. Lo peor de todo era que un solo pensamiento lo mantenía despierto muchas veces durante la noche.

Si eso solo era la punta del iceberg, ¿Qué era lo que quedaba por debajo de la superficie?

Solo la soledad de la noche, mezclada con el dolor sordo en su corazón, le contestaba la mayoría de las veces…

* * *

Bueno, espero que por el momento hayan quedado mínimamente satisfech s... espero de corazón si...

Gracias mil por leer... y por comentar también...


	10. Chapter 10

Hola... una disculpa... pero el dia tiene menos horas de las que necesito... y a veces sacarle todo el jugo no es suficiente... espero les guste...

Disclaimer: Nada es mio, solo la historia, lo demas es de JK.

**Vivan los Sly!**

_Enjoy!_

**NOTICIAS**

Neville se quedó con la boca abierta en cuanto termino de leer el pergamino, su cerebro no registrando en su totalidad las palabras que saltaban frente a sus ojos. Una sensación cálida y desconocida se fue extendiendo de su pecho hacia sus extremidades, calentando el frio que había comenzado a sentir. Cuando su cerebro finalmente entendió que iba a ser padre, clavo sus ojos verde titanio en los cegadores ojos grises que lo miraban con expectación y una buena parte de miedo.

Se puso de pie, abalanzándose sobre él, alzándolo entre sus brazos y dándole vuelta al mismo tiempo, mientras gritaba enloquecido. La felicidad que sentía se produjo en una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, mientras lágrimas de felicidad se derramaban traviesas por sus mejillas. Draco gritaba feliz, mientras lo sujetaba de los hombros, más preocupado por no vomitar que por no caerse. Lo deposito con extrema lentitud en el suelo, tomando por las mejillas con tanta ternura como si fuera un valioso objeto de cristal.

-¿Es verdad?-susurro contra sus labios, sus ojos nunca dejando los preciosos ojos grises que brillaban emocionados.

-Si… vamos a ser papás…-murmuro Draco.

-¡Merlín! Esto es… es como un sueño…-le sonrió, besándolo lentamente, degustando sus labios y demostrándole con ese beso que lo amaba como nunca había amado a nadie en su vida, y probablemente, y por lo que se veía, nunca amaría nuevamente.

-Te amo-murmuro contra los rosados labios, mirándolo fijamente como siempre lo hacía cuando se lo decía.

Neville no esperaba que Draco le contestara, sabía que tal vez el rubio tuviera fuertes sentimientos por él, después de todo eso era el motivo de que ahora esperaran un bebé, pero también sabía que aún su corazón no sanaba del todo de la profunda herida que Potter le había dejado, pero como sabía que las mandrágoras chillaban en cuanto las sacabas de la tierra, estaba seguro de que finalmente se ganaría su corazón. Lo que no espero fue lo que el rubio le dijo a continuación.

-Yo también te quiero, Neville-

Su corazón salto en su pecho mientras la felicidad más arrolladora lo llenaba por completo, haciéndolo sentir completo. Quiso decirle tantas cosas, pero un nudo se había formado en su garganta y le era imposible articular una sola palabra. Fue el rubio que zanjo la situación.

-Lo sé…-dijo, agregando después una de sus sonrisitas de superioridad.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Los presentes se quedaron sin palabras, shockeados por lo que el rubio acababa de revelarles. Los pensamientos iban desde la aceptación, pasando por la incredulidad, y la estupefacción. Hermione sentía que era demasiado pronto, pues hacía apenas tres meses que Draco había roto el vínculo, y ahora les venía a decir que estaba embarazado, y de nadie menos que de Neville. El siempre tímido y callado Neville, que de tímido y callado no tenía nada, pues se había parado a un costado de Draco, tomando firmemente su mano con una mirada en sus ojos que los desafiaba a decirle algo malo al rubio, y las turbias consecuencias se adivinaban sobre la superficie de los ojos verde titanio.

-¡Qué… sorpresa!-dijo Ron, recuperándose un poco de la impresión-¡Muchas felicidades!-

El resto de los presentes comenzaron a salir de su estupefacción, felicitándoles con diversas intensidades de alegría. Todos los presentes tenían en mente la imagen de un moreno bastante descarriado, y todos ellos, a pesar de celebrar la noticia de la llegada de un nuevo miembro a la familia, lamentaban profundamente que este no fuera un Potter. A pesar de todo, la bendición que la llegada del bebe les hacía felices, y puesto que consideraban de la familia tanto a Draco como a Neville, no veían ningún mal en celebrar la buena nueva.

Fue Ron quien, al terminar la reunión y después de que la pareja se hubiese marchado, zanjo el tema con una sencilla frase.

-Malfoy también merece ser feliz, después de todo lo que ha pasado-

Molly y Arthur asintieron, del mismo modo que George, y aunque un poco reticente, Hermione comprendió que su esposo tenía razón. Harry había perdido definitivamente la oportunidad de recuperar a su familia, si es que algún día quería hacerlo, y ella estaba consciente de que ese mal, el propio moreno lo había buscado.

Lo lamentó mucho por Harry, y sabía que, más temprano que tarde, éste también lo lamentaría.

Pero ya sería demasiado tarde…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Harry escupió la cerveza que se había llevado a los labios, mirando con la boca abierta a Seamus, del mismo modo que Dean y Jimmy le miraban, completamente incrédulos. Su corazón se estrujo de dolor cuando la noticia calo dentro de su cerebro.

Draco estaba embarazado.

Embarazado de Neville Longbottom.

Draco.

SU Draco.

El hombre que el…

Se mordió los labios con fuerza, mientras se obligaba a tragar la cerveza que le quedaba, obviando el hecho de que los chicos lo miraban de reojo, el silencio haciéndose imposiblemente pesado en esa pequeña mesa del rincón del Caldero Chorreante.

Generalmente no iban ahí, a menos que quisieran pasar desapercibidos, entonces iban a Cabeza de Puerco, pues su clientela, bajo la administración de Gregory Goyle, ahora era más masculina y el ambiente era más relajado. Por obvias razones, Harry no podía entrar a Cabeza de Puerco, no cuando el mismo Goyle lo había sacado a patadas nomas puso un pie dentro, y no lo molió a golpes porque Millicent Goyle, antes Bulstrode, su esposa, se lo impidió, que si no le hubiera partido la crisma y un poco más.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?-preguntó Dean, mirando de reojo a Harry.

-Lo vi saliendo de la consulta de Susan, y aunque trate de que ella me lo confirmara, bueno, por el secreto Medibruja-Paciente, no me dijo nada. Además, no lo necesite pues, ¿Qué otra cosa podría hacer ahí?-dijo, tomando un trago de su bebida.

-¿Y porque dices que es de Neville?-dijo Jimmy.

-Bueno, ¿de quién más seria? Los he visto juntos, Neville se desvive por él, además el otro día que hable con Ron por flu, ambos estaban ahí de visita y me pase a saludar, y por lo que vi, son muy cercanos…-

-¿Dices que Draco estaba con los Weasley? Eso no me lo creo…-

-¿Y porque no? Que yo recuerde los Weasley acogieron a Draco como uno más de la familia, y a pesar de que ya no estén vinculados, no por eso lo van a hacer a un lado-

_"Como lo hiciste tu"_

Las palabras flotaron en el ambiente, enrareciéndolo un poco más aun de lo que ya estaba. La conversación derivo hacia otros temas, pero Harry ya no pudo concentrarse en nada más. En determinado momento, el dolor en su pecho se hizo tan agudo, que no pudo respirar.

-Me voy-dijo, tomando el resto de su bebida de golpe, poniéndose de pie.

-¿Tan pronto? Okay, nos vamos…-

-No, quédense… yo tengo… tengo que llegar a casa, Oliver me debe estar esperando-

Los chicos asintieron sin decir palabra, mirándolo hasta que se perdió por la puerta del pub.

-Espero que follarse a Oliver haya realmente valido la pena para perderlo todo-dijo Seamus.

-No lo creo, yo en cambio, si hubiera tenido un esposo como Malfoy jamás lo hubiera cambiado por cualquier otro, mucho menos por un mago que conoce casi todas las varitas del Mundo Mágico-agrego Justin.

-¿Casi todas?-dijo burlón Dean-lo que si es que Neville es un suertudo, mira que pedazo de hombre se consiguió-

-Bueno… si no estuviera casado con Susan, muy bien habría tratado de consolar a Malfoy… pero ese Neville se nos adelantó-los tres rieron estruendosamente.

-Ese Neville…-

Dijo Jimmy, mientras pedían otra ronda de bebidas…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Harry se detuvo frente a la enorme reja de la mansión, mirando a la lejanía. No alcanzaba a ver nada, pero sabía que a lo lejos una de las ventanas del tercer piso del ala oeste se encontraría encendida, el fuego en la enorme chimenea oscura calentando el ambiente. La enorme cama de brillantes sabanas oscuras, se alzaría en el centro, majestuosa. Probablemente, recostado en toda su magnificencia, el pálido y hermoso cuerpo del que una vez fue su amado esposo se encontraría dispuesto, del mismo modo en que tantas veces antes lo había encontrado, cuando regresaba de una misión especialmente difícil, y este lo esperaba completamente desnudo, mostrándose toda su gloria.

Pero ahora no sería el quien vería esa maravilla, porque había otro hombre que ahora era dueño de lo que el tanto había amado y adorado. Porque ahora alguien más lo amaría, lo besaría, lo haría suyo, del mismo modo en que Harry lo había hecho tantas veces en el pasado, tantas veces que se sabía de memoria el mapa de ese esbelto cuerpo. Cada depresión, cada montículo y cada valle, centímetro a centímetro, había sido completamente adorado por él, besado hasta la extenuación, y amado sin descanso.

Cuando en el mundo, antes que su familia, los Weasley, antes que Ron y Hermione, mucho antes incluso que James y Albus, siempre estuvo Draco. Él siempre fue su todo, su vida, su alma, la sangre en sus venas, la magia que corría intrínsecamente por ellas.

Se dejó caer de rodillas, sollozando y abrazándose a sí mismo, el dolor tan intenso impidiéndole respirar. El había asesinado su presente y su futuro, convirtiéndolo en el espectro que era ahora, robándole el descanso, el corazón y hasta el alma.

Si, quería a Oliver, porque negarlo, se había dejado envolver por su seducción y finalmente se había enamorado, pero nunca como ahora se daba cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba. Porque sus sentimientos por el guardián del Puddlemere, ahora sabia, palidecían en comparación por lo que había sentido y aun sentía por Draco. Porque haberlo amado durante más de veinte años le había dejado una huella muy marcada por dentro, pero él lo había ignorado completamente.

Que imbécil había sido, que idiota y egoísta. Había querido saber lo que se sentía vivir por un momento de acuerdo a lo que se esperaba de él, simplemente siguiendo la corriente, y había terminado dejándose llevar hasta el punto en que había perdido toda la vida que amaba y que con tanto esfuerzo les había costado construir a él y a Draco. La leyenda del Elegido le había envuelto por completo, envaneciéndole, hasta que había cambiado su preciada vida familiar por la sensación de peligro y excitación que le envolvió cuando comenzó a engañar a Draco con Oliver.

Ahora entendía que amaba a Draco con toda su alma, y que ese vacío que sentía en el pecho era exactamente el vacío de su alma gritándole la falta de su amor, porque su amor lo había hecho a un lado como él le había desechado, aunque sabía que el había sido más vil con el rubio.

Miro nuevamente a la lejanía, deseando volver a verlo aunque fuera de lejos.

Mientras sus ojos lloraban y de su garganta salían lastimeros sollozos, comprendió que le amaba, del modo en que se ama a la mitad de nuestra alma, y que nunca, por más tiempo que pasara, por más que la magia lo castigase, dejaría de amarlo.

-Draco, te amo…-susurro al viento.

Del otro lado de la reja, dormido en su nueva habitación, Draco Malfoy, antes Potter, próximo a ser Longbottom, se acurruco en los brazos de su amante, ajeno al dolor del hombre que había amado hasta la saciedad, sonriendo en la oscuridad mientras sentía las enormes manos de Neville alrededor de su vientre, protegiéndoles…

* * *

Bueno, he aqui otro capitulo... de este en adelante solo dire que se pone intenso...

Gracias mil por leer...


	11. Chapter 11

Hola... ofrecer una disculpa no arregla nada, lo se, pero en serio que se me va el tiempo y todavia no se ni en que... la vida real no es buena conmigo... que se le va a hacer... espero sepan perdonarme.

A todas las maravillosas personas que me dejan comentario, gracias mil porque en verdad, en verdad que necesito esos ánimos... no saben cuanto... que sepan que si los leo, y no es por flojera que no he contestado, digamos que... es por supervivencia...

Anyway, les dejo esto para que me tengan presente... nuevamente, una disculpa por la tardanza...

Disclaimer: Nada es mio, solo la historia, lo demas es de JK.

**Vivan los Sly!**

_Enjoy!_

**DE LA PEOR CALAÑA**

Los gritos de Oliver retumbando en sus oídos era lo único que alcanzaba a escuchar, las palabras hirientes clavándose en su piel como espinas. Nuevamente de su boca brotaron insultos no solo para él, si no para Draco.

Que Draco era un puto, un chupapollas barato, un arrastrado que nomás se vio libre del vínculo le ofreció el culo al primero que se le puso enfrente y que lo dejo preñado como una vil vaca. Un repugnante mortífago que se había mudado a mejores pastos cuando Harry le había botado, encontrando una presa mejor y más productiva en el imbécil de Longbottom. Que Harry había sido el primer imbécil que se había dejado embaucar, y que si él se lo permitía, con abrirle las piernas se lo echaría a la bolsa nuevamente. Siguió insultándole durante un tiempo más, mientras la ira comenzaba a encenderse en las venas de Harry.

¿Cómo pudo haberse equivocado tanto?

¿Cómo pudo haberse cegado de tal manera que no vio que detrás de la hermosa apariencia y las dulces maneras se encontraba un ser despreciable y vil?

Seguía preguntándose una y otra vez que fue lo que le cegó, y aunque la respuesta la sabia de sobra, aun no podía creer que se hubiera vuelto tan ciego, sordo y tonto que no había visto la verdadera naturaleza del mago frente a él. ¿Cuánta verdad habían tenido sus amigos cuando le dijeron que estaba cometiendo el peor error de su vida?

¿Cuánta razón tuvo Ron cuando se lo lanzo a la cara?

Pero ya no podía hacer nada. Porque Draco ahora era feliz, porque ahora era de otro, su amor, el amor de su vida, le pertenecía a otro.

Miro a Oliver una vez más, su faz retorcida por el odio y la ira, y se dijo que ese era el justo castigo para sus acciones.

James entro por la puerta, todo arrogante y malcriado, gimoteando por no sé qué cosas de una escoba, y el pensamiento que rondaba en su mente desde hace varios días se hizo más fuerte.

Si no podía salvarse del purgatorio a sí mismo, salvaría a sus hijos.

La guinda en el pastel la puso Albus, cuando entro quejándose de los elfos domésticos.

El apacible descanso que pensaba tomar ese domingo se esfumo por ensalmo, y el fuego del infierno crepitó salvajemente, amenazando con tragárselo entero…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Harry salió rumbo a Sofía con la sensación en el pecho de que algo no iba bien, pero sencillamente no le dio importancia. El dolor sordo que se había apoderado del mismo resonando como un eco. Sentía los dedos de las manos entumecidos, el frio extendiéndose por todo su cuerpo. Se había casi acostumbrado a ello, pero no por ello dolía menos.

Recordó lo que le habían explicado los Medimagos de San Mungo.

Lo que estaba sintiendo era producto de la magia, aun deshaciendo el vínculo que se había formado entre Draco y el. Le explicaron que cuando dos personas se vinculaban mágicamente, no solamente su cuerpo se unía a esa persona, su magia se fusionaba de tal manera que una era del otro y viceversa.

La magia de Draco estaba separándose de la suya, por eso el dolor y el eterno frío, porque la suya necesitaba aprender nuevamente a estar sola. Con el tiempo, con un poco más de tiempo, se adaptaría finalmente y volvería a ser lo que había sido antes de fusionarse con Draco.

Le explicaron que por el momento no podría vincularse nuevamente, ni hacer grandes despliegues de magia so pena de sufrir una sobrecarga o un bajón que podría llevarlo a un coma mágico del que tal vez no saldría.

Lo que no le explicaron, y Hermione tan "amablemente" (lo más amablemente que pudo entre la preocupación por su estado, la ira que sentía hacia Oliver por dejarlo a su suerte en el hospital y las ganas que tenia de matarlo por lo que le había hecho a Draco) si lo hizo, es que en una verdadera ceremonia de Vinculamiento, donde ambas personas se conectan más allá del cuerpo y la mente, donde los sentimientos son tan verdaderos que le dan poder a las palabras, además del cuerpo y la magia, también se vinculaba el alma, y esa conexión era igual o más difícil de romper que la magia. Porque la magia impregnaba la esencia del cuerpo, pero el alma era el todo de una persona, era el ser.

Porque con Draco, Harry había pertenecido, había sido algo más que el chivo expiatorio de una guerra larga y despiadada.

La discusión y los gritos de Oliver aun resonaban en sus oídos, aturdiéndolo. La rabia aun no le dejaba, pero el cansancio había sido más y simplemente los había dejado a los tres gritando dentro de su despacho, y el había escapado hacia el campo de Quidditch que tenía detrás de la mansión.

Sabía que todo el disgusto de Oliver era porque no había accedido a sus demandas, y todo era porque a él no le nacía el querer llevar a cabo la ceremonia del vínculo con éste. Sentía, irónicamente, que era llevar demasiado lejos la traición hacia Draco, pues el siempre seria su primer y legitimo esposo, aunque ya no pudiera pronunciar su apellido junto a el nombre del rubio. Aunque dentro de poco, para su dolor y tristeza, el nombre de su amado rubio se ligaría al de su antiguo amigo, ahora rival.

Su subconsciente le grito que no tenía derecho a sentirse celoso y traicionado, no cuando él lo había hecho primero, pero esa parte de él, la parte que era todo Harry, ese Gryffindor que había sido en el pasado, le instaba a luchar con uñas y dientes para recuperar lo que sentía le pertenecía aun. No importando que Draco llevara consigo una nueva vida. El la amaría porque era de su Draco.

Se reprendió por pensar incoherencias, suspirando cansado, pensando en que debía hacer hasta lo imposible para dejar finiquitada la comisión que lo llevaba a Bulgaria. Quería terminar con todo el papeleo para que la repatriación de los Mortífagos disidentes se llevara a cabo y poder por fin cerrar ese capítulo de su vida que ya se había extendido durante demasiado tiempo. Sentía que se merecía un poco de paz entre tanto desastre.

Sacudió la cabeza mientras tomaba el traslador en forma de cucharilla, todo a su alrededor desvaneciéndose.

Llegó a la terminal de trasladores internacionales, donde le esperaba el mago encargado de las relaciones entre ambos ministerios de magia, ya dispuesto para llevarlo al recinto donde se llevaría a cabo la reunión.

Suspiró lanzándose el hechizo traductor, mientras le sonreía amablemente al mago búlgaro.

Este iba a ser un largo viaje…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Oliver les había pedido que se quedaran encerrados en su cuarto porque tendría una reunión con unos amigos, pero James no entendía porque tenía que hacerlo si el mismo Oliver les había dicho que ellos podían hacer lo que quisieran, al fin y al cabo, como el mago mayor les había mencionado, él no era su padre, solamente un amigo, y como amigo había sido siempre bastante permisivo, algo por lo cual se llevaban tan bien con él.

No como con _ese._

Sacudió la cabeza tratando de sacárselo de la mente, mientras se asomaba una vez más hacia el pasillo, observando si alguien se aparecía por el mismo, pero nadie se encontraba sobre él. Salió de la habitación caminando lentamente hacia las escaleras, atraído por el sonido de la música algo estridente y las risas masculinas. Llego hasta el rellano, asomándose por entre los barrotes de madera de la escalera, y miro hacia abajo, donde encontró una escena por demás perturbadora.

Oliver se encontraba bailando entre dos hombres que se restregaban contra el lascivamente. Se contoneaba con los ojos cerrados y las manos hacia el cielo, tarareando la canción y dejándose llevar por las sensaciones que las manos que lo acariciaban le producían a su cuerpo, mientras sentía un par de labios traviesos recorrer su cuello, depositando ligeros besos y mordiscos. De improviso, fue sacado de su ensoñación por uno de sus amigos.

-Eh, Oliver, creo que tenemos un espía-

Oliver abrió los ojos, clavándolos en la figura acuclillada contra la baranda, quien le miraba con los ojos bien abiertos. Frunció el ceño, enfadándose por no haber sido obedecido, y aún más, por haber sido hallado prácticamente con las manos en la masa. Se soltó de las manos que lo acariciaban, encaminándose hacia la escalera. Tomo a James del brazo, jalándolo rumbo a su habitación, sin percatarse que un par de ojos castaños los miraban con interés del otro lado de la habitación.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Te dije que te quedaras dentro de tu habitación-

Soltó a James sobre la cama, cayendo este sobre la misma con un movimiento seco. James lo miro desde su posición, completamente confundido, pues nunca hubiera pensado que el mismo Oliver que consentía hasta el mínimo capricho fuera ahora el que lo miraba desde arriba con rabia en los ojos.

-Tú dijiste que podíamos hacer lo que quisiéramos-

Oliver suspiro con fastidio, mientras cambiaba el semblante a uno más tranquilo.

-Lo sé. Sé que les dije que podían hacer lo que quisieran, y es cierto, pero en este momento en verdad necesito que se queden en sus habitaciones. Esta es una fiesta para mis amigos, y es completamente para adultos, no es para un niño de catorce años…-

-¡Casi tengo quince! ¡No soy un niño!-

-¡Bien! Casi quince-dijo con exasperación el hombre- pero aun así no es una fiesta apta para alguien de tu edad, por eso quiero que te quedes dentro de tu habitación y no salgas para nada-

Oliver camino hacia la salida, dispuesto a seguir con la diversión, pero las palabras del chico lo hicieron detenerse en seco.

-Te vi-

Giro de un solo movimiento, mirando al chico a los ojos, tratando de fulminarlo con la mirada, pero se calmó de inmediato al comprender que iba por mal camino.

-No sé de qué hablas James. Es mejor que te acuestes ya a dormir-

-No. Te vi. Te vi restregándote con esos hombres-

-Eso no es cierto-

-Lo es. ¿Por qué le haces eso a mi padre? Él te ama-

-Tú no entiendes. Es mejor que hagas lo que te digo… y ni una palabra a tu padre-

-No te tengo miedo-

-Digno hijo de tu padre-dijo el mayor, caminando hacia él, tomándolo de la barbilla fuertemente- e igual de estúpido…- apretó la mandíbula del menor hasta que un chasquido sonó fuertemente en la habitación- más te vale que no se te ocurra decir ni una palabra, porque si no, tu dulce hermanito sufrirá las consecuencias, ¿estamos?-

James se quedó callado, tratando de no soltar ni un sonido a pesar del dolor que le recorría desde la mandíbula hasta el cráneo. Oliver lo dejo ir de un empujón, haciéndole caer de golpe contra la cama.

-Estas advertido…y más te vale que ahora si me obedezcas-le dijo, antes de salir de la habitación y cerrar la puerta con un seco chasquido…

James se talló los ojos, limpiándose las lágrimas que no sabía que estaba derramando…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Albus bostezó completamente aburrido, sus ojos clavados en la revista de Quidditch entre sus manos. Sabía que no debía bajar, pero se estaba sintiendo solo, y quería aunque fuera estar con James, al fin que su hermano mayor siempre buscaba nuevos juegos para entretenerle. Suspiro con frustración mientras lanzaba la revista del otro lado de la habitación, yendo está a caer en algún lugar en medio del desastre en el suelo, entre la basura, ropa sucia y envolturas de comida.

Albus pensó como al descuido que su antigua habitación nunca había estado tan sucia, pues su papi… _Draco_, se encargaba de tenerle siempre de que su cuarto estuviera limpio, del mismo modo en que su ropa siempre estaba recién lavada y planchada, nada que ver con Oliver que no hacía nada, pero a pesar de eso, nunca los retaba por no hacer sus deberes como su padre…

Se dio la vuelta, recostándose hacia la pared, metiendo la mano debajo de la almohada, solamente para sentir entre sus dedos un pedazo de tela suave y calientita. La jalo con delicadeza, encontrándose con su mantita de bebe, la que siempre había usado para dormir, y la cual su papi… _Draco_, siempre se aseguraba de que estuviera limpia y perfumada, perfectamente colocada debajo de su almohada, por si la necesitaba.

Y vaya que la había necesitado.

Las pesadillas habían comenzado de nuevo en cuanto se habían mudado junto a su padre y Oliver. La primera había sido especialmente dura, y con el miedo corriendo por sus venas, había salido corriendo rumbo a la habitación de su padre, buscando refugio en su cama, mismo que le fue negado por el nuevo esposo de su padre, quien había obligado a este a ordenarle que se fuera a su cuarto y tratara de dormir, aun sabiendo que después de una pesadilla, necesitaba estar acurrucado entre los brazos protectores de quienes sabia le protegerían con su propia vida.

Se había retirado, cabizbajo, el terror nocturno haciendo a su corazón latir rápidamente dentro de su pecho. Había ido a subirse a la cama de un James que le había recibido adormilado, y con una pregunta muda en sus ojos cafés, que fue respondida por los aterrados ojos verdes, le había hecho espacio en la enorme cama, dejándolo acurrucarse junto a él.

Suspiro al recordar como su padre Draco lo abrazaba, acurrucándolo entre sus brazos, meciéndole y cantándole suavemente hasta que se quedaba dormido, espantando los malos sueños con besos de mariposa sobre su despeinado cabello oscuro. Sintió un nudo en la garganta, las ganas de llorar inundándole los ojos, y la nostalgia cubriendo todo su cuerpo, al recordar cómo se había ido de la casa, deslizándose como un ladrón, sin querer ver a su padre.

Su padre, quien le había enviado por lechuza su preciada mantita, al no haber recibido respuesta sobre visitarlo en persona. Albus no había querido recibirlo, porque no había querido hacer sentir mal a Oliver, quien había dicho no sentirse parte de la familia, por eso no había querido ver a su padre.

En esas reflexiones estaba, cuando la puerta de su habitación se abrió intempestivamente, revelando la alta figura de un hombre visiblemente ebrio, balanceándose precariamente sobre sus dos pies, recargado contra la puerta.

-Vaya, vaya, mira nada más… el pequeño hijo de Potter…-dijo, acercándose a la cama y sentándose en ella, mientras Albus se enderezaba rápidamente- pero si eres igualito a él… me pregunto que se sentiría…-

No termino la frase cuando lo tomo de la muñeca, jalándolo hacia su cuerpo, mientras lo comenzaba a acariciar rudamente por encima de la ropa. Albus estaba en shock y no atinaba a hacer ningún movimiento, las lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos, el terror inyectando sus venas, paralizando su garganta, mientras sentía como el hombre aquel comenzaba a besarle el cuello, chupándolo fuertemente y haciéndole daño.

Dentro de su mente, Albus grito el nombre de su padre Harry, grito por Oliver, por James, y por último, antes de desmayarse de puro terror, grito el nombre de su Papi, con todas sus fuerzas, y después, mientras el hombre intentaba bajarle los pantalones, todo se puso negro para él…

* * *

Bueno, espero no sea demasiado violento para ustedes... y que no me maten por dejarlo aqui... una vez mas, siento la tardanza...

Gracias mil por leer...


	12. Chapter 12

Hola... Aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo, algo cortito, pero espero que me sirva para hacerme perdonar aunque sea un poquito...

Sigo con mis insulsas disculpas... en fin, nuevamente, disculpas por la tardanza...

Disclaimer: Nada es mío, solo la historia, lo demás es de JK.

**Vivan los Sly!**

_Enjoy!_

**PESADILLA**

Draco sonrió a Neville mientras levantaba el enorme jarrón con las flores que acababa de llevarle. Estaban preciosas, de un color rojo intenso, casi como si fueran del más fino terciopelo. Suspiro con lentitud, mientras acercaba su respingada nariz a una de ellas, aspirando el aroma que desprendían, llenándose los pulmones de su olor, el olor que ya estaba asociando con Neville, quien siempre que llegaba le llevaba un enorme ramo de rosas, cada vez de diferente color. Ahora casi toda la mansión olía a rosas, y los jarrones comenzaban a escasear, de tal manera, que había comenzado a buscar en la sala de requerimientos, donde generaciones de Malfoy´s antes que el habían ido guardando cosas que no necesitaban.

Entre sus manos, un hermoso jarrón de porcelana china que había pertenecido a su abuela Ileana Malfoy, y que ahora el había rescatado, se encontraba repleto por el nuevo ramo de rosas, ahora rojas. Suspiro nuevamente, embriagado por el aroma, y se dispuso a colocarlo sobre el hermoso piano negro que señoreaba la habitación. Dio unos cuantos pasos, sonriéndole a Neville, cuando la sonrisa se le congelo en los labios, una punzada de terror en el pecho congelándole la sangre en las venas, el finísimo jarrón deslizándose de entre sus dedos.

-¡Draco! ¡¿Qué pasa?!-grito Neville, poniéndose de pie de un salto cuando miro las hermosas facciones distorsionándose por el terror.

Draco intuyo de inmediato lo que pasaba, y, completamente enloquecido, se desapareció ante la mirada aterrada de Neville, quien se quedó pasmado frente al espacio vacío donde momentos antes el mago que amaba había estado de pie, sonriéndole extasiado. Detrás de él solo había quedado un jarrón roto en mil pedazos, y un ramo de rosas rojas, completamente deshojadas…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

James sintió una punzada de miedo en su corazón, pensando en la amenaza de Oliver. Se dijo que solamente iría a ver como se encontraba Albus, quizás estuviera muriendo de aburrimiento encerrado en su habitación, del mismo modo en que él lo estaba minutos antes. Salió con sigilo de su habitación, caminando hacia el otro lado del pasillo, donde la habitación de Albus se encontraba.

Dio un giro a la perilla pero esta estaba cerrada, supuso que Albus aún estaba enfadado con Oliver por haberlos encerrado en su habitación, por lo que con un pase de varita, y sabedor de que la casa conocía su magia y se lo permitiría, lanzo un hechizo de desbloqueo, uno de los pocos que sabía, y la puerta se abrió con un ligero clic. Dio la vuelta a la perilla y al entrar, lo que encontró le helo la sangre.

Un enorme sujeto se encontraba sobre su hermanito, sujetándolo de los hombros, empujándolo boca abajo, mientras forcejeaba con sus pantalones, tratando de bajárselos. Su cerebro no comprendió la imagen hasta que vio al sujeto desnudar a Albus, sosteniendo su propio pene y tratando de introducirlo por la parte de atrás de su hermanito. Con un grito alzo la varita, dispuesto a atacar al pervertido que estaba a punto de violar a su hermano, pero el hombre, a pesar de estar evidentemente ebrio, era mayor y más experimentado, por lo que de un tambaleante pero aun rápido salto, lo despojo de la varita, mientras se abalanzaba sobre él y comenzaba a darle de puñetazos.

James grito aterrado, sus gritos resonando por toda la habitación, pidiendo ayuda, pero algo dentro de él le dijo que nadie le ayudaría, pues Oliver había puesto un hechizo de silencio alrededor de la planta baja, todo para no escuchar el escándalo que seguramente sus hijastros harían.

El hombre continuo golpeando a James hasta que este sintió que las fuerzas le abandonaban, quedándose en el suelo laxo como una marioneta. Vio al sujeto levantarse, limpiándose su sangre en sus propios pantalones, mientras caminaba hacia Albus, completamente desnudo de la cintura para abajo. Sabía lo que seguiría y dentro de él, así como siempre supo que era un Potter, supo que ese hombre violaría a su hermano.

Con sus últimas fuerzas llamo a su elfina entre jadeos, quien se apareció frente a él, y le ordeno sacarlos a él y a Albus de ahí, y llevarlos a un lugar seguro.

Winky quiso negarse, pero al ver a sus amos en peligro, y ante la falta de su Amo Harry, el único lugar que se le ocurrió fue el más obvio. Lanzo al ebrio mago contra una de las paredes, haciéndolo golpearse con fuerza, tomo a Albus y a James con cada una de sus manos, y se desapareció al único lugar donde sabia sus amos estarían a salvo.

Se apareció justo frente a Draco Malfoy.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Draco se apareció frente a la lujosa y flamante casa del nuevo matrimonio Potter. Sintió una punzada en su corazón al pensar en la traición de su ex esposo, pero fue ligera la molestia, pues la magia le había curado la herida y ahora solo estaba sanando. Una imagen le pasó por la mente, la sonrisa de Neville, y pensó fugazmente en el bien que le estaba haciendo el mago a su corazón destrozado. Se prometió darle un enorme gracias acompañado por un beso.

Otra punzada, esta vez diferente, le acuchillo el pecho. Sentía un terror y una angustia enormes, y nuevamente supo a quienes pertenecía. Tragándose el orgullo toco la enorme reja, esperando a que alguien le abriera. Estaba seguro de que quien fuera que saliera, lo mandaría de paseo de la forma más desagradable posible, el recuerdo de su último altercado con James aun fresco en su mente.

Toco y toco durante varios minutos, la angustia creciendo enormemente en su pecho, y cuando iba a desaparecerse nuevamente hacia su casa, el sonido de una aparición a su lado lo asusto, pero fue la escena que se encontró frente a sus ojos la que casi le hace paralizar el corazón.

Su Albus inconsciente y golpeado, completamente desnudo y con rastros de mordidas en su espalda. Y al voltear su rostro, la vista de su James, su amado James, convertido en casi una pulpa sanguinolenta. La elfina se daba de topes contra la reja, murmurando incoherencias.

Las lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos pero las sujeto férreamente, se quitó la túnica y cubrió a su hijo menor, mientras lo abrazaba contra su costado. Con el otro brazo, trato de sujetar a su hijo mayor sin hacerle daño, pero en ese momento un quejido angustiado le hizo bajar la mirada.

James abrió el único ojo que aún no tenía completamente cerrado, mirando entre sus castañas pestañas la figura alta y gallarda de su papi. El alivio lo recorrió por entero, del mismo modo que la vergüenza y el dolor.

-Papi…- dijo con la voz ahogada de dolor y pena. Entonces se desmayó.

Draco apretó las mandíbulas fuertemente, e ignorando a la elfina que continuaba autocastigándose contra la valla, se desapareció hacia San Mungo.

En el suelo, solamente quedo el rastro de la sangre de James…

* * *

Bueno, hasta aquí por hoy... gracias mil por leer... nos vemos en el próximo...

* * *

bu


	13. Chapter 13

Bueno, se me cae la cara de vergüenza porque he tardado tanto en actualizar, pero aunque mis excusas son muy pobres, pero muy validas, creo que en este momento no interesan... espero sepan perdonarme y creerme cuando digo que no lo volveré a hacer. Sin mas por el momento, disfruten.

Saludos a mis hermanas que las he tenido bien abandonadas... lo siento!

Disclaimer: Nada es mio, solo la historia... ya quisiera yo...

Vivan los Sly!

Enjoy!

**EL VERDADERO DRACO**

Draco se apareció en San Mungo con sus hijos entre los brazos, gritando enloquecido por ayuda. Los magos que lo vieron llegar se llevaron un susto tremendo, al mirar a los niños en ese estado tan lamentable. Se los arrebataron de los brazos, mientras los llevaban con rapidez a uno de los boxes instalados en el área de emergencias. Mientras tanto, Draco había alzado su varita y con la mente revuelta llena de dolor y miedo, solamente había atinado a enviar un _patronus_ a Neville.

Se quedó de pie en el enorme pasillo, con la capa ensangrentada hecha una bola entre sus manos, cubiertas de sangre también, sintiéndose enormemente perdido entre el mar de personas que iban y venían de un lado a otro, ajenos totalmente al dolor que le atenazaba el pecho y no le dejaba respirar. Cubrió su vientre amorosamente, pensando en el niño que llevaba en él y que no permitiría que creciera lejos de sus hermanos.

Su nombre gritado a su espalda lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad, cálidos y fuertes brazos encerrándolo en protección y amor, haciéndole sentir seguro y a salvo.

Se acurruco dentro de ese cerco, sintiendo como dentro de él, como el ave fénix, iba renaciendo el Draco que había estado perdido…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ron observo la manera en que Neville y Draco se comportaban el uno con el otro, la complicidad era innegable hasta para el que era un completo negado en esas cuestiones, sintió una punzada de dolor en el pecho al pensar en Harry, pero se sintió tranquilo sabiendo que Draco no podría haber encontrado mejor persona que Neville. Se merecía en verdad el recomenzar de nuevo, el por fin haber salido del infierno en el que lo había lanzado Harry con su traición.

La sangre le hirvió en las venas al pensar en Oliver, y sintió verdaderas ganas de asesinar al pensar en el desgraciado que había lastimado a sus sobrinos… negó imperceptiblemente con la cabeza. Apenas se había contenido de ir y matar a ambos desgraciados, pero Hermione había insistido en llamar a los Aurores, y entre ambos habían ayudado a Draco a denunciar a Oliver y a ese otro tipo, quien había terminado siendo el idiota de Justin Fin-Fletchey… en esos momentos el marido de Harry ya estaba en el ministerio siendo interrogado por los Aurores… no quería ni pensar en lo que haría el moreno cuando se enterara que su "amor" estuvo a punto de provocar la desgracia para sus hijos…

Del otro lado de la sala de espera, Draco apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de Neville, completamente cansado después de varias horas de estar con la tensión encima. Gracias a Merlín los sanadores habían curado a James y los golpes no habían sido tan graves como parecían, las heridas, aunque dolorosas, parecían más de lo que eran. Se sintió profundamente orgulloso de su hijo mayor, quien se había arriesgado de tal manera que estuvo a punto de morir por salvar a su hermano de un destino horrible. Pero el orgullo le cerro la garganta cuando, apenas recuperándose de la golpiza que el imbécil de Fin-Fletchey le había propinado, los denuncio.

James había estado tan avergonzado, pero había sido tan valiente, relatando el momento desde que había visto al esposo de su padre restregándose contra otro hombre, hasta el momento en que el hombre mayor casi lo había matado cuando quiso defender a su hermano. Draco había estado presente, y el horror y el orgullo peleaban en su pecho a partes iguales, junto al anhelo por abrazar a su hijito, por encerrarlo entre sus brazos y no dejarlo ir.

Se regañó a si mismo por haber sido tan pasivo, por permitir que todo se le saliera de las manos, por dejar que sus hijos y Harry hicieran con él lo que querían. Él era el padre, debió haber hecho las cosas diferentes, debió… pero ahora no servía de nada lamentarse. Había dejado que todo fuera demasiado lejos, saliéndose de proporciones, y ahora le tocaba limpiar ese desastre y continuar de la mejor manera posible para su familia, esa que se había roto cuando el dejo de luchar y se encerró dentro de sí mismo, cuando pecó de egoísta y solo pensó en sus sentimientos, en cuán perdido y herido y solo se había sentido. El tenía la culpa de que todo hubiera llegado hasta esos extremos… pero no más.

Era hora de traer al verdadero Draco…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

El corazón casi se le salió de la garganta cuando leyó el mensaje que la negra lechuza le llevaba. Frente a sus ojos, el velo de la furia se posó haciéndole ver todo en rojo. Con un pase de varita recogió todas sus pertenencias, alcanzándolas al vuelo mientras caminaba hacia la salida de la acogedora posada donde había sido alojado. Prácticamente voló sobre las escaleras, saliendo rápidamente fuera de la casona sin escuchar la voz del funcionario búlgaro que había estado esperándolo en el vestíbulo.

Con un potente crack, se desapareció hacia el ministerio búlgaro, escribiendo rápidamente una nota con ayuda de un pedazo de pergamino y un bolígrafo muggle que siempre traía en uno de sus bolsillos. Sin detenerse, lo hizo un avioncito y lo mando a volar, el pergamino casi quemándose por la cantidad de furiosa magia que lo hizo volar hacia el departamento indicado. Ni siquiera se detuvo a pensar lo intrusivo que se veía el que hubiera enviado solo una escueta nota al Jefe de Aurores que en esos momentos le esperaba en su oficina junto con la comitiva a cargo, la agenda del día dispuesta sobre su escritorio.

Se desapareció nuevamente hacia la terminal de trasladores, donde la bruja de la recepción le lanzo una mirada de reojo antes de darle la tarifa por el traslador de emergencia que llego exigiendo casi a voz de cuello, adelantando de un brusco empellón a los magos y brujas que hacían fila en espera de su turno. Casi lanzo la bolsa con galeones al escritorio de la bruja, medio arrebatándole el trozo de cinta que serviría de traslador, esperando los segundos que faltaban para sentir el conocido tirón en el estómago al activarse el dispositivo.

Mientas la luz brillaba, el traslador activándose, el corazón no dejo de latirle enloquecido dentro del pecho, aterrado y profundamente enfurecido a partes iguales, la espera haciéndose eterna. Antes de que todo se desdibujara a su alrededor, su ultimo pensamiento no fue para sus hijos, ni siquiera para Draco, fue para Oliver, pensando que, si tuviera un minuto a solas con él, indudablemente lo mataría con sus propias manos.

Aunque luego tuviera que pudrirse en Azkaban…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Camino rápidamente entre los pasillos, casi corriendo de la prisa por llegar a la sala de espera donde le habían indicado que se encontraban sus hijos, la gente a su alrededor abriéndole paso rápidamente. Estaba seguro como que había matado a Voldemort, que la noticia de lo que había pasado se había extendido ya por todo el mundo mágico, sobre todo porque era precisamente sobre un Potter de lo que estarían hablando. A él le importaba un soberano pepino, pero las repercusiones serian inmensas en la vida de sus hijos. La rabia subió nuevamente por sus venas, quemándole la sangre y derritiéndole un poco el hielo en las mismas.

A lo lejos, un pequeño contingente de personas le llamo la atención fuertemente. Reconoció el enrojecido cabello Weasley y se encamino hacia ellos. Perdió pisada pero se recuperó rápidamente cuando observo a Draco entre los brazos de Neville, acurrucado contra él. El dolor en su pecho aumento aún más si cabe, haciéndose insoportable, pero se mordió el interior de las mejillas y acuso el golpe. Hermione fue la que lo vio primero.

-¡Harry!-casi grito.

Todos se abalanzaron sobre el en una cacofonía de sonidos sin sentido, aturdiéndole, cada uno de ellos hablando al mismo tiempo, tratando de explicarse, pero el solamente tenía ojos para el hermoso mago rubio que caminaba hacia el con la mirada gris pétrea, fundida en hielo perpetuo. El trallazo que le lanzo lo hizo caer al suelo, la sorpresa anteponiéndose al dolor, pero no era ni la mínima parte del que sentía en el hueco de su pecho, por lo que solo atino a lamerse la sangre, poniéndose lentamente de pie, mirándolo fijamente.

Frente a él, el Draco Malfoy que una vez había sido y desapareció con el tiempo bajo la imagen del Salvador del Mundo Mágico, se mostraba en toda su gloria.

Este era su Draco, el Draco del que estaba enamorado hasta el tuétano.

Lástima que le había perdido…


	14. Chapter 14

Hola! Paso por aqui de puntitas porque me da vergüenza el no haber pasado por aqui en un buen tiempo... espero sepan perdonarme y comprender que aunque quisiera que el dia tuviera 25 horas, ni con eso la harìa... en fin, por aqui se los dejo...

Saludos a mis hermanas que cumplieron años, Ceci e Ines... hermanitas bellas, las amo...

Disclaimer: Solo la historia es mia, lo demas... pues obvio no...

**Vivan los Sly!**

_Enjoy!_

**PRECIPITANDOSE AL VACÍO**

Draco se detuvo frente a la puerta de la habitación de sus hijos. Ambos habían sido trasladados a una habitación particular, beneficios del apellido que portaban. Cerró los ojos tratando de tranquilizarse, recordando el momento en que Harry había llegado y él lo había recibido con un golpe como hacia tanto tiempo cuando le odiaba por haberle rechazado.

Un odio visceral se encendió en sus venas, contra el hombre que casi había abusado de su pequeño, y aun más corrosivo, hacia el que los había puesto en tan peligrosa situación. El imbécil ni siquiera había sonado arrepentido, al contrario, se había mostrado sumamente arrogante, gritando que era el esposo del niño que vivió. No se dio cuenta del odio en la mirada de los Aurores, quienes apreciaban profundamente a los Potter y quienes, tras saber lo que Fin-Fletchey había estado a punto de hacer en contubernio con Wood, le dieron tal paliza que por poco lo matan, pero lo dejaron reservado para cuando su jefe regresara.

Draco estaba seguro que, en cuanto le viera, le mataría con sus propias manos. Ni siquiera tendría que usar su magia, pues pensaba sacarle la piel a tiras lentamente, y para eso solamente utilizaría aquel puñal de plata que Severus le había regalado un día para cortar las hierbas de sus pociones, aquel que tenía su nombre grabado con letras de oro, y el cual conservaba como un valioso recuerdo del que había sido su padrino y mentor.

Se detuvo frente a la puerta cerrada, suspirando con los ojos cerrados, buscando un poco de calma y tranquilidad, pues no quería que sus hijos lo notaran y se estresaran más de lo que ya lo estaban. Aun no había hablado con Albus, pues los medimagos lo habían tenido con pociones sedativas desde que había llegado con él en brazos, y no sabía que era lo que le esperaría del otro lado de esa puerta. Finalmente, como había hecho la mayor parte de su vida, obviando el lapsus de tiempo en que se había dejado hacer como un muñeco por Harry y su propia falta de coraje, decidió que tenía que agarrar el toro por los cuernos y dar la cara por sus hijos.

Las voces tranquilas que lo recibieron dentro de la habitación pararon lentamente. Dos cabezas lo miraron desde diferentes ángulos, una más oscura que la otra, pero las dos increíblemente despeinadas. Ojos verdes y marrones lo miraron ávidamente, temor, angustia y necesidad brillando en el fondo. Se le hizo un nudo enorme en la garganta, y las lágrimas que había estado aguantando finalmente cayeron de la bahía de sus ojos, haciendo surcos en sus pálidas mejillas. Ambos muchachos comenzaron a sollozar, siendo Albus el primero en salir de la cama y correr a los brazos de su papi, buscando su calor y consuelo.

-¡Papito!-gimió sollozante mientras prácticamente se incrustaba en el hueco de sus brazos.

El nudo en su garganta se apretó dolorosamente, mientras sostenía a su pequeño entre sus brazos, su llanto desgarrador apretándole el corazón como una mano ardiente. Su mirada empañada se clavó en James, parado a un costado de la cama, las lágrimas bajando de sus ojos mientras sus manos cubrían su boca, sus propios sollozos amortiguados por las mismas. Lo miro quieto sin atreverse a acercarse, temeroso de ser rechazado, culpa y vergüenza también en las profundidades marrones. Draco abrió sus brazos amoroso, esperando, y soltó un sollozo cuando, en un salto, James también se enterró entre sus brazos, ambos apretándolo con un abrazo de muerte. Se deslizaron hacia el suelo, ninguno de los tres queriendo soltarse, mientras él les susurraba palabras de cariño y consuelo, besándoles en donde quiera que pudiera alcanzar, acariciando el imposiblemente rebelde cabello de ambos, sin creerse muy bien que estuvieran entre sus brazos después de tanto tiempo.

Así los encontró Harry momentos después, abrazados, riendo y llorando entre lágrimas, Albus parloteando desde sus brazos sin querer soltar a su papi, mientras James los observaba en silencio con una sonrisa en sus labios. El dolor en su pecho se hizo insoportable, y una vez más se contuvo, mordiéndose los labios para acallarlo, porque no quería romper esa estampa entrañable, y porque no, porque quería estar un momento más viendo a la que había sido su familia, y que por un arrebato del que ya había aceptado, se arrepentiría toda su vida, había perdido.

Suspiro sin hacer ni un solo ruido, saliendo de la habitación y cerrando la puerta suavemente. Le daría a su familia todo el tiempo del mundo para estar nuevamente juntos, lo necesitaban y se lo merecían. Aunque él no pudiera estar junto a ellos nunca más. Se limpió las lágrimas del rostro, y con un suspiro, dejo que la pesada loza que siempre llevaba cayera nuevamente sobre sus hombros.

Camino hacia la salida, ahora que ya todo estaba en curso, tenía algo muy importante que hacer.

La enfermera que lo vio pasar se estremeció de terror cuando miro sus ojos verdes, verde _Avada, _refulgiendo como la maldición. Mando una plegaria por el alma del desgraciado al que Harry Potter iba a enfrentar.

Nunca como antes agradeció no estar en sus zapatos…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cuando Harry Potter entro en el Ministerio de Magia, el centro mismo del recinto se estremeció expectante de tal manera, que hasta el velo que aún continuaba en el Departamento de Misterios, por donde Sirius Black cayo mucho tiempo atrás, se quedó completamente quieto, su superficie latiendo lentamente al ritmo del corazón del moreno. Su magia, terriblemente enfurecida, lamia el suelo por donde iba pisando, chispas destellando a cada paso que daba. Si la gente se apartaba por el eco de la furiosa magia, por el brillo siniestro de sus ojos verde _Avada_, o por el aura oscura que desprendía su cuerpo, nadie nunca lo sabría.

Solo sabían que la gente le abría paso como la marea se separó para Moisés, haciéndole camino a cada paso que daba.

Ya no sentía los dedos de sus manos, los puños apretados fuertemente, la mandíbula trabada y los dientes rechinando fuertemente, amenazando con astillarse de la presión que se ejercía sobre ellos. El control que ejercía sobre su magia le costaba enormemente a cada paso que daba, y sujetarla como a un caballo brioso le estaba agotando como nunca. Ni siquiera había reparado en el eterno helor que tenía en el pecho, su mente enfocada en un pensamiento únicamente: despedazar a quien había hecho daño a sus hijos.

Cuando entro en el departamento de Aurores, no se sorprendió de ver que casi la totalidad de sus compañeros lo esperaban. Sus rostros reflejaban un sinfín de emociones, una más caótica que la otra, y se preguntó levemente si la sorpresa que le esperaba del otro lado de la puerta de la sala de interrogaciones sería tan devastadora que acabaría definitivamente con el poco control que estaba consiguiendo retener.

Continuó caminando hacia su destino, siendo sorpresivamente interceptado por su ahijado, Teddy Lupin, quien se paró frente a él con determinación en su dorada mirada.

-Padrino…-

-Déjame pasar Teddy…-

-¡No! Padrino, por favor… necesitas calmarte primero…-

Harry lo miro en parte descolocado y a la vez sorprendido. Sorprendido por el nivel de madurez que el crio estaba demostrando, y a pesar que sabía que Teddy era muy maduro para su edad, le sorprendía ver que se controlaba muy bien a pesar de ser tan joven. Por otra parte, el hecho de que se mostrara tan ecuánime a pesar de la situación, de que tuviera los huevos para detenerle siendo quien era, o por eso mismo, siendo quien era y sintiendo lo cabreado que estaba, le produjo tanto orgullo que consiguió calmarle momentáneamente.

-Padrino, necesitas calmarte antes de que cometas una locura… piensa en James y Albus…-

Harry iba a argumentar cuando la siguiente frase se le clavo en el pecho como una saeta.

-… o en el tío Draco… ¿Qué van a hacer si caes en Azkaban?-

La bilis le amargo la boca, y se mordió la lengua al tragarse las palabras que su mente grito una y otra vez: "Si eso lo hubiese pensado antes, no estarían en esta situación".

Ron llego en esos momentos, sujetándole del brazo, sabiendo lo tremendamente cabreado que estaba, pues la magia del moreno lo repelió con un descarga de electricidad que le erizo hasta el último pelo del cuerpo, pero aun así no lo soltó.

-Hermano…-

-¿Ya los interrogaron?-pregunto.

-Solo a Fin-Fletchey, Wood se ha rehusado a ser interrogado hasta que tu llegaras… dice que quiere verte primero…-

Los nudillos de Harry crujieron cuando apretó fuertemente sus manos, buscando controlarse cuando algunos picos de su magia terriblemente enfadada se soltaron de su control. Ron le puso la mano en el hombro, aguantando las descargas que de magia enfurecida que le recorrían de a poco. Cuando finalmente Harry se calmó lo suficiente, lo miro fijamente a los ojos.

-Quiero ver a Oliver-

Teddy trago saliva, mirando a su tío Ronald a los ojos, preguntándose de que manera lograrían evitar que su padrino se convirtiera en viudo por propia mano…

* * *

Gracias mil por leer...


End file.
